Nunca te olvidare
by Misery Masen Whitlock
Summary: Han pasado dos años y el dolor sigue igual, ¿Algún día se ira? Bella perdió lo que mas amaba en su vida pero su mente se niega a dejarlo ir. Ahora se muda a Forks intentando seguir adelante, pero ¿que pasara cuando conozca a Edward? ¿Podrá dejar todo atrás? Todo es mas sencillo cuando simplemente... te rindes. EDITADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya había publicado antes esta historia pero sentí que aun podía sacarle mucho provecho y que merecía más. Gracias a las personas que me siguieron en la historia original y espero que lo hagan en esta nueva edición. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

_**#217 **_

_Te extraño mucho. Duele tanto que te hayas ido, han pasado dos años y el dolor sigue igual. Sigo adelante… o por lo menos lo intento, pero es difícil hacerlo sin motivaciones, es complicado el hecho de querer vivir pero a la vez solo querer tirarte al vacio y no salir más. Hubiera estado encantada en hacerlo, encantada de no luchar contra de dolor. Muchas veces pedí no sentir nada. _

_No quiero sentir. _

_Pero luego me doy cuenta que el dolor me hace recordar que fue real. Que alguna vez estuviste aquí, que no son fantasías o falacias de la vida, solo la realidad. Incluso aunque no haya tenido un final feliz. _

_Lo peor y lo mejor de todo son los recuerdos, ¿sabes? A veces quisiera no tenerlos._

_No quiero recordar._

_Porque recordar duele, quema, sofoca, es asfixiante el solo vivir de ellos. Pero los necesito, te necesito. _

_Pero ya no estás._

_Y tengo que aceptarlo. _

_También, cuando lo necesito, los recuerdos alivian un poco el dolor. Por eso aun los guardo, no quiero olvidarlos._

_No quiero olvidarte. _

_Mamá__ dice que me aferro a ti, la escuche hablando el otro día con __papá__, cuando creen que son discretos, pero nunca lo son. Tú y yo solíamos burlarnos mucho de eso.  
Quisieron separarme de Jasper, según sus palabras "Me hace mal seguir con él". Me negué, grite, llore, incluso amenace con irme si hacían eso. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice pero creo que comprendes mi punto, siempre lo hacías._

_¿Aun lo haces?_

_Quiero borrar la estúpida promesa que te hice, quiero cerrar los ojos y no recodarla. Porque es lo que me mantiene en pie. Y lo odio._

_Te odio._

_Te amo._

_Te extraño. _

_Atormentan, lastiman, alivian, uno tras otro, una y otra vez. _

_***-¿Qué pasa si una de nosotras muere? - Me gire a mirarte aun tiradas sobre el pasto, tus ojos brillaban con la alegría que te caracterizaba, aun con el tema del que estabas hablando.**_

_**-No hables sobre eso- Conteste simplemente volviendo a recostarme y cerré mis ojos. Escuche como te movías a mi lado, gire un poco mi cabeza y te vi con tu cabeza recargada sobre tu mano. Querías una respuesta. -No lo sé, Al. No tardaría mucho en seguirte, supongo. **_

_**No dijiste nada y te sentaste doblando tus piernas, mirando hacia la nada. Sueles hacer mucho eso. Pero no sueles estar callada mucho tiempo, así que me sorprendió que después de un rato siguieras sin decir nada. Estaba a punto de romper el silencio cuando tú hablaste. **_

_**-Prométeme algo. **_

_**-Lo que sea. **_

_**-Sobrevivirás.- Me costó un momento comprender lo que querías decir, pero en cuanto pude procesarlo tuve mi respuesta.**_

_**-No. **_

_**Te giraste y me diste la mano para que me sentara junto a ti, jugaste con mis dedos un rato. **_

_**-Lo harás, porque eres mi mejor amiga y me quieres. Y porque yo haría lo mismo por ti. **_

_**-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? ¿Por qué de todas maneras estamos hablando de esto? -Te encogiste de hombros con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Por si acaso. Y respecto a como lo harás, respirar, dormir, despertar, comer, estudiar…y harás todo de nuevo hasta que un día ya no duela tanto.**_

_**-De acuerdo, si. Como sea. Es tarde, hay que irnos.- Me levante sin querer prestar mucha atención a la conversación y negándome a tomarla enserio. **_

_**-Bella, promételo. Por nuestra amistad. - trate de imaginarme la vida sin ti. Porque no muchas personas entienden lo que nos une. Pero no pude hacerlo, pero si podía hacerte feliz. Así que acepte. **_

_**-De acuerdo, lo prometo.- Tu sonrisa se ensancho y me abrazaste. **_

_**-Muy bien, ahora… ¡De compras! **_

_**Habías vuelto a ser tú. ***_

_El recuerdo del día que te hice esa promesa es el que más me atormenta, porque me detiene de hacer cualquier tontería. _

_Sé que te enojaras, pero he pensado en hacerlo. Ya sabes._

_Suicidio. _

_Siempre tuve una extraña y alucinante fascinación con ello. _

_Tú la odiabas._

_Yo la amaba. _

_Pero mis promesas son más importantes que las tendencias que ahora tengo. Sobre todo mis promesas hacia ti. No puedo fallarte. _

_Así que despreocúpate porque no lo hare, aprendí a vivir con el dolor consumiéndome día a día, quien sabe tal vez pronto acabe.  
Quiero que acabe. _

_En cuanto a Jasper. El sufre, puedo verlo en sus ojos, en la manera en que se pierde en su mente, en los días en que llega con los ojos rojos, la manera en que me abraza cuando algo le recuerda a ti. _

_¿Podrá superarlo algún día? ¿El dolor se irá?_

_Eso me pregunta a veces, como en su etapa donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alcoholizado, no podía juzgarlo. Cada quien sufre a su manera. El se cerró a ti. Ignorando lo que había pasado, negándose a recordar._

_Ignorando tu muerte. _

_Porque estas muerta. _

_Y eso nos está acabando a ambos. _

_Pero supimos superar esa pequeña parte del dolor. Vivir lo más decentemente posible, ayudándonos mutuamente. No es fácil. _

_Pero yo lo tengo a él. _

_Y él me tiene a mí. _

_Así que con eso en mente tomamos una decisión, nos mudaremos. _

_Forks, es un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, según dicen siempre llueve y hace mucho frio. Justo como nuestro estado de ánimo. La idea era irme sola, llámalo huir si quieres pero no puedo estar más aquí, con los recuerdos de mi mente es más que suficiente. Pero Jasper se negó a alejarse de mí y no podría estar más agradecida por eso. _

_Mi papa tiene una casa ahí que era de su familia, nos dejo irnos con la condición de que usáramos esa casa. Creo que piensa que así podrá vigilarnos, pero no me importa realmente. Ya está todo listo y partimos mañana, es deprimente el hecho de que no me sienta feliz ni triste con eso. Te llevaste mis emociones. _

_Jasper es el único que logra hacerme sentir algo. Cuando me hundo y siento que me ahogo el me saca. Desde que te fuiste, el es todo lo que tengo. _

_Mis padres simplemente no lo entienden, se preocupan, me cuidan, me apoyan…pero no lo comprenden. Los tengo a medias. _

_Nunca he tenido amigos a excepción de ustedes, no es por falta de personas es por falta de interés. No me interesa ser amiga de personas que te miran con lastima en los ojos porque la única persona que estaba contigo no lo está más. No necesito su compasión. _

_Te necesito a ti. _

_Pero ya no estás. _

"_Respirar, dormir, despertar, comer, estudiar…y harás todo de nuevo hasta que un día ya no duela tanto."_

_Créeme, lo hago todos los días con la absurda esperanza de un día despertar y no sentir dolor. _

_Vanas esperanzas._

_Falsas ilusiones. _

_Me mentiste._

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Sé que ya no importa, porque al final del día…tú no estás aquí. _

_Ni lo estarás nunca más. _

_Eso es lo que más duele, no tener la posibilidad de volver a verte, de reír contigo, contarte mis cosas, que me obligues a hacer cosas que por mi misma jamás haría…he intentado ser fuerte, de verdad lo he hecho. Pretender que lo supere, que estoy mejor, no dejarme vencer por el dolor, pero luego cualquier cosa me recuerda a ti. Y el porqué no estás aquí. _

_Y siento como me hundo de nuevo. _

_Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Desearía haber sido yo, no tienes idea de cuánto. _

_Pero no puedo cambiar nada así que seguiré haciendo lo que hago, sobrevivir. Empacare mis cosas, me llevare mis recuerdos, guardare esta carta junto con las demás en mi baúl y me iré a Forks. _

_Esto no cambia nada._

_Te extraño y te quiero. _

_Bella._

Suspire mientras terminaba de doblar la carta, tome el baúl junto a mí y la metí dentro. Deje todo en el escritorio frente a mí, solo observándolo. El baúl de toda mi vida estaba lleno de recuerdos, como esa camiseta que use el último día de clases y mis amigos rayaron, el boleto del cine de mi primera cita con un chico, el concierto de rock al que fui con mi mejor amiga…la ultima foto que me tome con ella.

Y cartas, cartas, cartas…porque ahora es la única manera de desahogarme.

Pensé que el hecho de mudarme haría las cosas más fáciles, ahora no estoy tan segura. Mire alrededor de mi habitación y había ropa tirada por todas partes, faltaba mucho que empacar y mañana nos iríamos.

Se me fue el tiempo escribiéndole, como siempre pasa. Estaba harta de eso, harta de sentir dolor y estar estancada. Harta de sofocarme y no encontrar la salida. Harta de culparme, de quererla de vuelta, de extrañarla. Harta de mi misma.

Frustrada me levante y vacié todas las cosas del baúl en el bote de basura, tome el encendedor que tenía en mi bolsillo agarre una carta y la sostuve en el aire, vacile por un momento, viendo la flama a punto de consumir el papel. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y apague el encendedor.

Puse todo de nuevo en el baúl, cerré el candado y lo metí debajo de mi cama.

Otro intento fallido.

Finalmente, decidí terminar de guardar todo aunque mi mente no estaba en lo que hacía, envuelta entre sentimientos dañinos me concentre en la música, las notas de una canción. Mi mejor distracción.

Escuchaba en mi mente la armonía y los sentimientos de ella. Extrañaba tocar, pero cuando quería hacerlo algo me lo impedía. Tampoco podía escucharla realmente, era como ponerle alcohol a la herida.

Termine de empacar en menos tiempo del que esperaba, no tenía muchas cosas básicamente mis libros y discos abarcaban el máximo espacio. Busque mi celular hasta encontrarlo en mi buro, mande un texto rápido.

_¿Pizza y películas? B._

Tan solo 5 minutos después, tuve mi respuesta.

_Llego en 15. J._

Mis padres no estaban habían salido a cenar con unos amigos, yo creo que en realidad fueron a llorar mi partida a solas, detesto dejarlos y lastimarlos así pero en verdad lo necesito.

El timbre de la casa me sobresalto, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note el tiempo que había pasado. Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

Un rubio de ojos grises, con cabello alborotado y sonrisa triste me saludaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa antes de saltar a sus brazos que me esperaban abiertos.  
Aspire su olor sintiéndome como en casa, la poca paz que podía tener la sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Era egoísta.

-Hola- saludo una vez que me aparte de él, entro a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, lo seguí- ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Si- suspire sentándome su lado- Jasper, no tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes. Aquí tienes a tu familia y amigos, yo…

-No empieces con eso de nuevo- me corto - No necesito nada de lo que tengo aquí, nada más me ata a este lugar. Por otro lado, si lo miras desde mi perspectiva… solo te tengo a ti. Iré contigo. Eso es todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Luche contra la sonrisa estúpida que quería abrirse pasó en mis labios, le di un beso en la mejilla y cambiamos de tema. Pasamos lo que restaba de la tarde, viendo películas, comiendo y platicando. Era sencillo estar con él.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, aun sigas amando "La máscara de hierro" la has visto tantas veces que ¡hasta te sabes sus diálogos! -Se quejo mientras hacía muecas. Me reí y le tire un cojín a la cabeza, lo esquivo y me sonrío mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-¡Es Leonardo DiCaprio! Y no solo eso, la historia es hermosa, ¡D'Artagnan era su padre!, dime ¿quién veía venir eso?

Sacudió su cabeza negando y unos mechones cayeron en su frente.

-Insisto, esto y tu obsesión extraña por los vampiros es enfermo.

-Lo dice el tipo que no puede vivir un día sin escuchar a The Beatles.

-¡Hey The Beatles son grandes! -Se quejo, nos comenzamos a reír.

-Es hora de irte- dije después de unas horas - Mañana sale el vuelo temprano y hay que dormir.

Recogí las cosas que había en la mesa llevándolas a la cocina, las lavaría mas tarde.

-Tú y tu manía de correrme. Sabes que viviremos juntos y no podrás echarme, ¿cierto? - grito desde la sala, reí y grite de vuelta:

-Si llegas tarde te cerrare la puerta, los vecinos estarán encantados de darte asilo.

-_Vamos, ambas sabemos que eres completamente incapaz de hacerle eso -_ Me gire rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, mi respiración se acelero y sentí mi pulso tronar en mi cabeza_. No es real, no es real, no es real_, repetí en mi mente.

Busque con la mirada por toda la cocina pero no encontré nada, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas que me negué a derramar. Tanto tiempo sin escuchar esa voz.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Respire profundo, negándome a que me afectara más, apoye mis manos contra el lavamanos y cerré los ojos.

-¿Me corres, pero no vienes a despedirte de mí? - Escuche a lo lejos a Jasper, con un profundo respiro me voltee mirándolo frente a mí con el ceño fruncido - ¿Estás bien? Estas pálida.

Puso su mano en mi frente y su rostro estaba teñido de preocupación, me sentí mal en ese momento.

-Sí, solo es un mareo. Los nervios, supongo. No es nada.- Le reste importancia dirigiéndome a la puerta. Se puso frente a mí bloqueándome la pasada, me miro fijamente. Le sonreí, en lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora, parece que funciono ya que me la devolvió y de repente estuve entre sus brazos. Lo abrace por la cintura y suspire.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- sabía que no se refería a mi salud así que trate de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Estoy segura de querer comenzar en otra parte, de intentar salir de donde estoy metida… y estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo contigo. - Me sentí orgullosa del tono fuerte de mi voz y al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad. No estaba del todo bien, pero estaba convencida de que quería cambiar eso.

Aunque decirlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

-Entonces, a Forks.- sonrío- Mañana te recojo temprano.

Beso mi mejilla y se dirigió a su auto, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo vi desaparecer. Entre a la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

El recuerdo de lo que paso en la cocina regreso a mi mente. Algo estaba mal, no podía ser. Seguramente es solo el estrés, debe ser eso.

Con eso en mente regrese a mi habitación, acomode las maletas y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana haría un gran viaje. Estaba decidido.

No podía seguir estancada, tenía que intentar salir.

Pero como dije, es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

**Bien, aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo. Gracias por leer. **

**Misery.**


	2. Lejos estamos mejor

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

Desperté abriendo los ojos de golpe, miro todo a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que sería la última vez que lo haría en mucho tiempo. La luz por la ventana indicaba que aun era de madrugada, no me sorprendió eso. Los últimos años no había dormido mucho, suspire dándome la vuelta. En este cuarto tenía muchas memorias, desde mi infancia hasta ahora.

Odiaba el hecho de que eso cambiara, de no tener más ánimos para recordar esos momentos… o para crear nuevos. Era estar vacía, porque no importaba cuanto me apoyara en Jasper ni cuánto tiempo pasara. Yo jamás iba a estar bien de nuevo. No era algo que se pudiera arreglar, era la más pura y simple realidad.

Muchas personas dicen que cuando pierdes a alguien se queda contigo.

Estoy de acuerdo.

Se quedan contigo para recordarte lo sencillo que es destruirte.

Eso es lo que siento, estoy destruida, rota, cada mañana que puedo despertar con una esperanza de que las cosas mejoren un poco es aplastada. Es mejor no tener esperanzas.

No puedes vivir de ellas, vivirías una mentira.

Una hermosa y perfecta mentira. Pero mentira a fin de cuentas y duele caer a la realidad de nuevo. No puedes ser feliz sin dolor en tu vida, eso apesta. Quien sea que haya inventado eso no sabía nada.

Porque te consume, te ahoga, te destruye completamente y no tienes salida. Quedas completamente arruinado y no hay manera de recuperarte. Tener que pelear día a día para seguir respirando. Aunque cada inhalación duela hasta tus últimas terminaciones. Aunque cada vez que respires sientas que ya no puedas mas. Que quieres rendirte.

El dolor no te hace feliz, no te ayuda en nada. Porque cuando no tienes nada porque vivir no vale la pena sentirlo.

El dolor te hace sentir vivo, pero también es sentirte vacio.

Cada amanecer que miro recostada en mi cama pienso lo mismo, me asaltan pensamientos deprimentes pero reales. Y con un suspiro me levanto a seguir intentándolo.

Porque eso es todo lo que me queda.

Después de cambiarme de ropa, me senté frente al tocador. Contemple mi rostro, tenia ojeras y estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Nada fuera de lo común. Tome mi delineador y comencé a maquillarme. Termine y estaba por levantarme cuando una voz me sorprendió.

_- Es demasiado negro en los ojos_- voltee rápidamente y la vi recostada en mi cama hojeando una revista, dejo la revista aun lado y me sonrió- _Ni que estuvieras de luto_- me dijo con una sonrisa.

El aire escapo de mis pulmones y comencé a hiperventilar, cerré fuertemente mis ojos deseando que desapareciera el eco de su voz.

-No es real, no es real, no es real - Repetí una y otra vez sin ser realmente consiente si solo lo pensaba o en verdad lo decía. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, el contacto me hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.

-_Pero lo soy, abre tus ojos Bella_- Hice caso omiso a su voz, no podía…no quería…estaba mal. Estaba tan mal. - _Por favor, me lastimas. Soy yo. Solo mírame. _

_¿Crees que tu no me estas lastimando?, _pensé. La mano en mi hombro comenzó a acariciarme reconfortantemente. Sentía una mezcla de paz y desesperación con su toque.

Era ella, pero a la vez no. No podía, era imposible.

Nada tenía sentido.

Con un profundo respiro, abrí mis ojos lentamente me encontré con dos enormes obres color verde que me miraban fijamente. Un sollozo escapo de mis labios y cubrí mi boca con mis manos, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo salieron sin permiso.

Ella me sonrió tranquilamente, sin dejar de acariciarme tomo mi mano entre las suyas dándome un ligero apretón.

Tal vez era una ilusión o simplemente al bajar las escaleras me resbale y tropecé golpeándome en la cabeza y ahora estoy muerta también. Pero sea lo que sea, es mi mejor amiga. La persona que está frente a mí, la que sostiene mi mano y me consuela. Es mi mejor amiga.

Puede que pague muy caro por esto, pero mientras lo tengo voy a aprovecharlo.

-Yo siempre estaré de luto- le rebatí con una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

Me puse de pie y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella, escuche su risa cantarina al tiempo que me envolvía en sus pequeños brazos.

-_Yo también, Bells. Allá no esta tan mal, pero los extraño tanto._ - Me separe de ella aun mirándola, esperado que desapareciera en medio de una nube de humo.

-¿Cómo… cómo es posible...? No lo entiendo - Dije sinceramente.

-_¿Realmente importa? Estoy aquí. No importa el porqué ni el cómo. Solo estoy aquí. _

Probablemente debería haber huido, estar asustada y totalmente fuera de mí. Pero no era así, me sentía bien, por primera vez en dos años me sentía bien. Aun cuando sabía que podía ser mentira.

-_Ahora que te vas, veamos que tanto llevas_ - Con una sonrisa camino hasta mi cama y subió mi maleta, empezó a sacar todo inspeccionándolo. Sonreí, esta era mi mejor amiga. _-¡Todo es negro! -_se quejo.

-Bueno, que yo sepa tu no la vas a usar, es mi ropa. Así que deja de revisar mis cosas. - Con un puchero se alejo de mi maleta, estaba acomodando mi ropa cuando escuche el timbre.

-Es Jasper - dije con una sonrisa, la cual ella no me devolvió solo asintió, la mire raro pero rápidamente baje las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

-¡Jasper, tengo que enseñarte algo! - Exclame en cuanto lo mire, el no respondió nada jale su mano llevándolo por las escaleras.

-Hola a ti también - dijo sarcástico - ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Tengo que mostrarte algo - llegamos a mi habitación…para encontrarla vacía. Un sentimiento de desesperación se apodero de mí por un momento.

-¿Me querías enseñar que aun no has terminado de empacar?- pregunto Jasper mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo no entendía, hace unos minutos Alice estaba aquí.

-Eh, seguro. Si, estaba buscando unas cosas que necesitaba… y yo bueno… -Tartamudee sin saber que decir, todo esto hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare a guardar todo, ¿era todo lo que querías mostrarme?

Me miro fijamente buscando algo en mi rostro, dibuje una sonrisa fingida. Detestaba la manera en que Jasper sabía que pasaba exactamente en mi cabeza.

-Sí, eso es todo, démonos prisa debemos llegar al aeropuerto.

Pasamos los próximos minutos en silencio guardando mi equipaje. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza como para pensar en nada en ese momento. Si dejaba que todo eso se apoderara de mí, me volvería loca.

Me concentre en despistar a Jasper de lo que sea que pensara, se miraba demasiado perdido en sí mismo.

-¿Pasa algo? - Pregunte cuando ya no aguante más el silencio. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en mi cama, me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado y cuando lo hice comenzó a hablar.

-No pienses que me estoy arrepintiendo porque no lo hago. -Asentí no muy conforme- Es solo que no pensé que esto fuera tan difícil. El dejar todo atrás creí que sería sencillo ya que es lo que quiero. Pero no es así.

Su voz se corto en la última oración y una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos, el verlo así provoco que mas lagrimas salieran de los míos.

Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y solloce.

-Tenía mucho sin mirar que lloraras -Comento con una sonrisa - No me malentiendas no me agrada que llores pero como no lo hacías empezaba a pensar que eras un robot.

Sonreí aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tonto - reí, cuando me calme volví a hablar. - Escucha, sé que no es fácil, para mí tampoco lo es. Yo solo creo que es peor el quedarme aquí, cuando todo me recuerda a ella. Cuando a cada lado donde voy ella aparece. Seré egoísta y ya no te pediré que te quedes. Ven conmigo, Jasper. Hay que seguir adelante, hay que intentarlo.

Una parte de mi se sentía hipócrita al decir eso, para mí no era sencillo el seguir ese consejo y aquí estoy yo diciéndoselo a él. Mi conciencia me gritaba que dejara de decir cosas que no era capaz de hacer.

Con un asentimiento se levanto y tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, le sonreí infundiéndole valor. Escuchamos ruidos abajo y supuse que mis padres estarían en casa.

Bajamos las escaleras aun tomados de las manos y en cuanto vi a mi madre me lance a sus brazos como ya suponía en cuanto hice eso empezaron las lagrimas. Charlie no solía ser muy afectuoso así que me sorprendió que tomara a Jasper por los hombros y lo abrazara, la cara de Jasper era de total asombro que me hizo reír.

-Cuídate mucho, no salgas sola, nada de nietos pronto soy muy joven para ser abuela, mi amor. -Recomendó mi mama con una sonrisa.

-¡Renee!- Exclamo mi padre, mi boca se abrió y cerró varias veces.

-No, mama. Nada de eso, no te preocupes. - Un rubor intenso cubrió ms mejillas, Renne solo nos miro a Jasper y a mí inquisitivamente. Su loca cabeza se estaba creando ideas, pero no quería dar explicaciones.

-Come frutas y verduras, no hables con vagabundos, márcame cada tres días, sal a divertirte no todo en la vida son libros. Disfruta tu juventud, cariño.

La cara de los tres debía ser un poema ya que Renee comenzó a reír escandalosamente antes de sollozar y deshacerse en lágrimas.

- Mama tranquila, voy a estar bien- le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Yo se que estarás bien, lo que me preocupa es ¡¿qué haré yo sin ti?!- me dijo con una sonrisa, se separo de mi no sin antes besar mis mejillas. -Ahora ven acá jovencito Whitlock ni creas que te has librado de mi.

Jasper sonrió y abrazo a mi madre diciendo:

-Jamás pensaría eso Renee.

Mire a mi padre que evitaba mi mirada, era muy incomodo para él las despedidas.

-Ya escuchaste a tu madre - comenzó cuando tuvo el valor. - Cuídate mucho, estudia y por favor no nos des sorpresas - su voz sonó a ruego en la última oración. Sonreí y enrede mis brazos en su cintura.

-Te amo, papi. - Sentí como se relajo y recargo su mejilla contra mi cabeza.

-Yo también, Bells. Siempre lo he hecho.

Sabia cuanto lastimaba a mis padres con mi actitud, así que se merecían la mejor despedida que podría darles.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que los llevemos al aeropuerto? - Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que me separaba.

-No, es mejor así. - Insistí de nuevo, no me harían cambiar de opinión y detestaba las despedidas de último minuto. - Cuida a Mama por mi- voltee a ver a Renee y estaba abrasando a Jasper, quien la estaba calmando, tenía la capacidad de tranquilizar a quien quisiera.

-La mantendré lejos de la cocina. -Prometió.

-Es hora de irnos- dije, Jasper asintió alejándose de mama y tomando mi mano.

-Cuídala mucho - Dijo Charlie con una miraba de advertencia. El asintió solemnemente. - Muy bien, muchacho- dijo mi papa palmeándole la espalda.

Salimos de la casa, Jasper me abrió la puerta y entre al auto.

-_Belly Bells_- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto _- ¿no olvidas algo_?- pregunto, mis ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, la mire sin entender. Sonrió y me dijo_- Cartas, cartas, cartas…-_ en eso Jasper subió al carro y Alice desapareció.

-Tienes razón - dije saliendo de mi asombro. Me desabroche el cinturón y abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto Jasper viéndome como si estuviera loca- No he dicho nada.

-No, tu no- le dije y salí corriendo hacia la casa, abrí la puerta y subí corriendo las escaleras, mis padres que estaban sentados en la sala me miraron raro. Entre a mi cuarto y saque de debajo de mi cama mi baúl, tantas cosas había en él y lo había olvidado. Busque una bolsa y lo puse dentro. Baje corriendo las escaleras con la bolsa en mi mano.

-¿Que se te olvido?- me pregunto Renee -Creí que la despistada era yo…-Bromeo.

-Y lo eres - le sonreí para tranquilizarla - Te extrañare, mami. - dije con un nudo en mi garganta. Ahora que pensaba más claramente me daba cuenta me cuanto me harían falta. Eran mis padres. Mis locos y poco convencionales padres.

-Yo también, cariño. Pero iremos a visitarlos tenlo por seguro. - Bese su mejilla y salí de la casa.

Salía de mi casa para no volver. Dejando atrás todo. Tal vez no lo estaría haciendo de la manera correcta, debería irme sola, alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a ella. De todo lo que me hiciera daño.

Pero eso incluiría alejarme de Jasper y quemar todas las cartas que tengo para ella. No podría hacer eso.

Mire por última vez mi casa desde afuera. Era de dos pisos, azul con acabados dorados, tenía un jardín y flores de todos colores que mi madre se esforzaba por mantener. Era acogedora y sentías un ambiente familiar desde el momento en que pisabas la casa.

Fui muy feliz aquí, tuve de todo, nunca falto nada… Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Hasta que se arruino todo. No podía odiar mi casa, eso me mataría.

Sentí unos brazos en mi cintura que me hicieron sobresaltarme, su aroma característico me tranquilizo.

-¿Está todo bien? - Pregunto recargando su barbilla en mi hombro. Sopese la pregunta un momento.

Estaba por mudarme a otra ciudad completamente diferente para huir. No podía escuchar música o tocar de nuevo porque me rompía. Estaba lastimando a mis padres al irme lejos de ellos. Tenía alucinaciones con mi mejor amiga muerta. Estaba volviéndome loca.

-Si, todo bien- conteste.

Porque hacía mucho tiempo que me había resignado al hecho de no estar bien de nuevo.

Aunque en cierta manera estaba mejor que antes. Tenía a Jasper conmigo, podría empezar de nuevo y…

Después de todo, al parecer Alice estaba conmigo.

Todo estaba decidido, no había vuelta atrás y no quería más opciones. Amaba a mis padres, pero yo ya no era la niña que ellos criaron.

La estudiosa, alegre, introvertida y cariñosa niña que ellos tuvieron.

Su niña.

Yo solo era una sombra de eso. Un fantasma de la niña que ellos criaron.

De la niña que murió en aquel accidente.

Si llegaba a rendirme y a cometer una estupidez no merecían el dolor que eso les causaría, porque sé que tarde o temprano yo me rendiré. Necesitaba poner distancia entre nosotros, hacerlos sufrir lo menos que pudiera. Haría que Jasper les contara que luche todo lo que pude, con todas mis fuerzas.

No sería una mentira del todo. Yo lo intentaría, aunque en el fondo yo supiera que era una batalla perdida.

No serviría de nada, lo haría porque se los debía. Pero para cuando yo perdiera… estaría lejos de ellos.

**Gracias por las alertas de favoritos y seguidores. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	3. Un aliento de vida

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

_KarlisCullen: Sobre tu pregunta, quien abraza a Bella al final del capítulo anterior es Jasper. Gracias por leer. _

Al llegar al aeropuerto a los dos nos tomo un momento bajar del auto, pero finalmente lo hicimos. El proceso para subir al avión era tedioso, me estaba desesperando y Jasper hacia todo lo posible por mantenerme distraída.

-The Beatles es la mejor banda en el mundo. -Lo mire confundida por el comentario y el solo alzo las cejas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú te burlaste porque yo no pasaba ni un día sin escuchar a The Beatles, pues bueno señorita *Yo no tengo manías y tu si por eso eres raro* tú te mueres por Muse.

-Jasper, déjalo ir. Eres tan rencoroso. - Dije mientras le daba la espalda.

-¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero! Evitas el tema porque tengo razón. -Bufe frustrada y me gire para encararlo.

-No, no la tienes. Muse es la mejor banda del mundo, nadie puede considerarse eso más que ellos.

-Blah, blah, blah…claro, claro. -Me saco la lengua y empezó a hacer muecas. Bufe indignada.

-Cierra la boca. Si no fuera por Alice tú jamás abrías escuchado a The Beatles. - Jasper se tenso en cuanto la mencione. Teníamos un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso sobre no decir su nombre. -Yo…yo, solo…

Respiro profundo y solo dijo:  
-Necesito tomar aire. -Se fue a paso rápido y yo cerré los ojos, pateándome mentalmente.

Lo había lastimado, no fue intencional no quería hacerlo simplemente lo dije. Me dispuse a seguirlo, lo encontré afuera del aeropuerto, estaba de espaldas a mí mirando a la nada. Corrí hacia él y me detuve al llegar. El no se giro a pesar de que sabía que estaba ahí. Mordí mi labio reteniendo las lágrimas, ya había llorado demasiado. Abrace su espalda pasando mis brazos por su cintura, sentí como se tenso pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Me dolía su reacción pero la entendía, el tema de Alice era prohibido para él. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que él pudiera si quiera pensar en ella. Con el tiempo eso había mejorado solo un poco, sabía que era asfixiante la realidad.

Después de unos minutos se giro paso lentamente su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él y besando mi frente. No dijo nada pero tomo mi mano y nos llevo dentro, escuchamos llamada para subir al avión y nos dirigimos ahí.

La azafata mirada con demasiada atención a Jasper, me molestaba, ¿Qué no miraba que sujetaba mi mano? Tal vez no fuéramos nada romántico pero ella no tenía porque saberlo. Él le tendió nuestros boletos sonriéndole por cortesía aunque note como se removió incomodo. Subimos al avión y buscamos nuestros asientos, llegaron los azafatas y empezaron a darnos instrucciones, no las escuchaba estaba mirando por la ventana despidiéndome del sol.

Tenía un extraño sentimiento entre nostalgia y conformismo.

-¿Recuerdas como era la casa? - murmuro Jasper, hablando por primera vez desde que subimos al avión, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-No mucho, Renee la remodelo para nosotros. No quise meterme mucho en eso y dudo que tú hayas querido - conteste. Hizo una mueca graciosa y reí.

-No, gracias.

-_Te va a encantar_- voltee al asiento de atrás y estaba Alice.- _Ya vi las fotos, tiene todo tu estilo y el de él, Renne los conoce muy bien_- me sonrió. Sobresaltada voltee con Jasper quien me miro preocupado. Respire profundamente.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto agarrando dándole un ligero apretón a mi mano, sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad.

-Sí, sí solo son los nervios del avión- mentí. Por sorpresa me creyó- Sera mejor que intente dormirme- le dije, me recargue en él y paso su brazo por mis hombros. - Jasper…lamento lo de hace rato. - Me disculpe un tanto incomoda.

-No pasa nada, pequeña, intenta dormir - Comenzó a acariciar mis brazos lentamente y caí en un profundo sueño.

_Estaba en el bosque, sabía que estaba soñando ya que no recordaba haberme bajado del avión. Para ser un sueño todo parecía demasiado real. _

_Caminaba por el bosque maravillándome con su belleza, había grandes árboles y hermosas flores de todos colores, el clima era cálido, podía sentir los rayos del solen mi piel. Seguí vagando por el bosque, cuando escuche una risa, asustada me gire para ver de dónde provenía pero no vi nada._

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?- grite. Me sentí tonta gritándole a la nada. Decidí ignorar la risa, pero volví a escucharla y vi como algo corría o más bien alguien._

_-Espera, ¿quién eres?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- murmure buscando detrás de un árbol._

_-Belly bells, me ofende que no sepas quien soy- me reclamo una voz cantarina detrás de mí. Me gire demasiado rápido provocando que un pequeño mareo me asaltara. _

_-Alice- dije. Estaba sentada en medio del bosque, llevaba un vestido blanco, tan alegre como siempre y con su pelo negro apuntando en distintas direcciones. Parecía un ángel._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije- ¿por qué puedo verte?- le pregunte susurrando acercándome unos pasos a ella. _

_-Estas soñando, Bells- me contesto parándose y caminando hacia mí con sus pasos de bailarina._

_-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, ¿por qué puedo verte?, ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?-le pregunte, me empezaba a marear y necesitaba respuestas. _

_-Todos estamos locos Bella…solo que algunos no lo aceptan- puntualizo girando alrededor de mi._

_-Contéstame Alice - Me estaba desesperando._

_-No, Bella. Yo solo cumplo mi promesa. Te prometí que no te dejaría…eso hago._

_-Pero, ¿como…como…?- tartamudee, ¿esto era real? ¿En verdad estaba soñando?_

_-No cuestiones Bells, solo disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos juntas- corrió a abrasarme._

_Al principio me sorprendí, se sentía demasiado real, pero en cuanto sus brazos me envolvieron me olvide de eso. No importaba si era real o no, si estaba loca o era un sueño solo sabía que ella era mi Alice mi mejor amiga y aprovecharía eso. Nos sentamos platicando de todo y de nada a la vez._

_-Entonces…-dije después de unos minutos de silencio, estábamos recostadas sobre el piso, justo como antes mirando el cielo. -¿Cómo es allá? _

_-Esta…bien, supongo. No es para nada como todos dicen, creo que solo son cuentos que la gente inventa para sentirse mejor. _

_-¿Quieres decir que no está San Pedro en la puerta esperando por ti para leerte tus pecados y decidir a donde te manda? Eso es decepcionante. - Bromee. Ella rio y no dijo nada. _

_-Jasper te extraña, lo sabes, ¿no? - Murmure en un susurro. No dijo nada pero pude ver como soltó un tembloroso suspiro. _

_-Lo sé._

_-Si dejas que yo te mire... _

_-El no puede hacerlo, Bella. Solo déjalo así. - Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Me levante y la seguí._

_-Necesito respuestas. _

_-Solo déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo?- Me grito girándose. _

_-No, no puedo dejarlo ir - esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, ambas estábamos alteradas y no podía terminar bien.- Mi mejor amiga muerta de hace dos años de repente se aparece de la nada frente a mí y pretende fingir como si nada pasara cuando pasa todo. ¡Tu estas muerta! - Grite. Y me arrepentí al instante. Se congelo en su sitio. Se giro lentamente y en sus ojos pude ver cuánto le había dolido lo que dije. _

_-Tienes razón. Que estúpida fui al creer que podría cumplir mi promesa aun del otro lado cuando está más que claro que tú me quieres fuera de tu vida. ¡Hice esto por nosotras! ¡Por la promesa que te hice! Pero veo que de nada sirve, tienes razón. Yo estoy muerta. _

_Cada palabra era como un puñal directo a mi corazón, pero me lo merecía. Había tomado la decisión de no esperar explicaciones y dejar que las cosas solo pasaran y no lo cumplí. Intente acercarme a ella pero sentí que algo me alejaba al lado contrario. _

_-No- grite. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. -Alice, por favor, lo siento. Lo siento, no me dejes, no de nuevo…_

_-Tranquila Bells, nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo.- me dijo Alice mientras me decía adiós con la mano. Sentí que algo me sacudía y cerré mis ojos aferrándome a lo poco que me quedaba. _

-Bella, pequeña despierta- escuche a Jasper,mientras sentía como movia mi brazo con suavidad. - Ya llegamos, Bells vamos.- me apresuro levantándome del asiento y bajando nuestras maletas.

-¿Ya? Que rápido- le dije sorprendida y algo atontada. Los mareos aun no se iban y los recuerdos estaban frescos.

-Claro, rápido si te pasas todo el vuelo dormido- se burlo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, cállate- le dije empujándolo.

Fuimos por el auto que habíamos rentado aquí ya que el de Jasper llegaría hasta dentro de una semana. No fue difícil encontrar la casa. Era un pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocían solo basto preguntarle a una persona para saber donde vivía el antiguo sheriff del pueblo, Charlie era bastante conocido aquí.

La casa era linda. Era de dos pisos pintada de blanco y café, tenía muchas ventanas con cortinas que podía apostar combinaban con todo dentro de la casa. Había un patio enorme, todo verde y arboles más grandes lo que había visto nunca.  
-¿Hogar dulce hogar? - Dijo Jasper a lado de mí, le sonreí y lo empuje con el codo. Tome mi maleta y fui a abrir a puerta.

-Bien, aquí estamos - dije una vez que entramos. Y Alice tenía razón.

Era hermoso, era tranquilo y se sentía acogedor.

-Es hermosa.

- Me encanta- dije. Le sonreí, recorrí la casa, tratando de familiarizarme. Había una pequeña cocina y comedor en un mismo cuarto, la sala estaba al pasar la puerta y a lado las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Subí las escaleras dejando a Jasper atrás, pase por el baño y la que supuse seria la habitación de Jasper, justo alado de la suya estaba la mía. Abrí la puerta y me quede sorprendida al verla era hermosa y grande, tenía un ropero pegado a una de las paredes no era tan grande ni tan pequeño era perfecto y en la esquina estaba un gran librero. Era enorme color café rustico con toques dorados.

- El librero es más grande que el closet…supuse que así lo necesitarías- me dijo Jasper detrás de mí.

-¿De qué hablas? -Pregunte confusa.

-Yo escogí los muebles, Renee creyó que yo te conocería mejor.-Dijo ruborizándose un poco. Me gire y lo abrase, desde que Alice se había ido él era el que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra, el que no me dejaba caer y viceversa. Primero me hundía yo antes de hundirlo.

-Me encanta- le dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno…entonces te dejo para que desempaques, iré a ordenar algo de comer ¿quieres?- pregunto.

-Sí, está bien- cerré la puerta de mi cuarto después que el salió.

-Tenemos mucho por hacer- voltee y mire a Alice saltando en mi cama para abrir mi maleta.

-Ey, ey, ey, tranquila- le dije al ver que aventaba toda mi ropa, creí que no la vería en mucho tiempo.

-¡Tienes todo de color negro!- se quejo haciendo un puchero- Tendremos que ir de compras- comento aplaudiendo.

-No, no, me gusta mi ropa, no necesito otra- dije agarrándola de los hombros para que dejara de saltar.- Pensé que no te vería mas.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- pregunto, parecía ofendida. - Es estúpido, Bella. Fue una estúpida pelea y no desperdiciare tiempo en eso. -Termino muy segura de sí misma. Le sonreí y apunte a unas cajas.

-Mejor tú acomoda mis libros y yo la ropa- le dije, sabía que se estaría quejando de toda la ropa que tenía. Nos evitaría una discusión.

-Como quieras, pero iremos de compras- bufe. Yo no iría de compras tendría que llevarme arrastrando. Sonreí ante la imagen de Alice arrastrándome por todo el centro comercial como la gente no la vería parecería solo una loca con problemas de esquizofrenia.

-No entiendo cómo puedes leer todo esto sin aburrirte- dijo frunciendo el ceño y hojeando un libro que tenía en mi caja.

-Yo no entiendo cómo puedes estar todo el día en el centro comercial sin cansarte- le regrese el comentario. Voltee a verla y me saco la lengua. Reí.

-Sencillo amo comprar- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y aventando mí libro.

-Ey, no avientes mis libros- le grite.

-Son solo libros Bells- me dijo rodando los ojos y aventando otro libro.

-Ya basta, Alice- me queje tratando de quitarle el libro- Dame eso, pequeño demonio- le dije persiguiéndola por la habitación

-Alcánzame y te lo doy- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa subiéndose a mi cama.

-¡Dámelo ya!- me subí junto a ella intentando quitárselo pero se bajo más rápido que yo. Era pequeña pero bastante ágil. -¡Dios, eres demasiado pequeña para ser tan terriblemente irritante!

- No me alcanzas- dijo burlándose de mí.

-¡Basta ya!- grite y me tire a la cama para alcanzarla.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Jasper asomando su cabeza por la puerta visiblemente confundido - ¿Con quién hablabas?-pregunto mirándome serio. Lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Estaba en problemas…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya casi viene Edward, con el las cosas se complicaran o se harán más sencillas. Gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	4. Confianza

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

-¿Con quién hablas?- me presiono entrando en mi habitación. El aire se atasco en mi garganta y mire a mí alrededor, respire aliviada cuando note que estaba sola de nuevo. Jasper aun esperaba una respuesta, no podía responderle _*Oh no te preocupes, solo hablo con tu novia muerta, ¿la recuerdas? ¿Alice? *_

-Yo…solo estaba cantando, no hablaba con nadie - Nerviosamente comencé a retorcer mis manos evitando su mirada.

-Tú no cantas desde hace dos años, evitas cualquier música. Así que dime ¿con quién hablabas y porque me mientes? -Cruzo sus brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, no se iría hasta conseguir respuestas. Lo conocía y tenía que ser muy astuta para lograr convencerlo.

-De acuerdo, solo hablaba…conmigo misma. Ya sabes, terapia sobre lo que me espera aquí, luego me tropecé al querer agarrar mi libro y me estaba quejando es todo - mire la cama y ahí estaba el libro con el que Alice jugaba -Aquí esta.

-¿Solo eso? -asentí - Te escuche hablando con alguien, de verdad escuche risas - ¡Vaya que era insistente!

-¿Con quién más hablaría, Jasper?- reí nerviosamente- Vamos, no era nada. Dime, ¿necesitas algo? -Le sonreí cambiando el tema y al parecer se relajo.

-Está bien, te venia a preguntar si preferías salir a comer, ya sabes para conocer mejor el pueblo- termino, mirando en todas partes de mi cuarto, seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que miraba mi baúl que estaba sobre mi buro. El no sabía sobre mis cartas.

-Está bien, solo déjame cambiarme- dije para distraer su atención, poso su mirada en mi, asintió y salió cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto cerró la puerta suspire y me deje caer en la cama, espere hasta que los latidos de mi corazón volvieron a su ritmo normal y cerré los ojos, tenía tantas cosas que pensar que el solo hecho de imaginarlas hacia que me doliera la cabeza, decidí dejarlo para más tarde y apresurarme antes de que Jasper viniera a buscarme de nuevo. Busque entre la montaña de ropa que había en mi cama.

-_Ponte esto_- murmuro Alice mientras me aventaba una blusa, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Alice, ¿no crees que debería decirle a Jasper...que puedo...bueno...verte?- pregunte indecisa. Me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, cruzo la habitación hasta quedar frente a mí y me tomo por los hombros.

-_No. El no lo entendería, lo sé, pensé muchas veces en eso pero llegue a la conclusión de que no, nunca nos creerá…-_ su mirada se perdió en la nada. No estaba de acuerdo con eso. Es decir era Jasper. El amor de su vida y mi mejor amigo. No me gustaba mentirle y el era demasiado perceptivo.

-No puedo. No quiero mentirle, Alice.

-_No tienes opción, Bella. Si tú dices algo…ya no podrás verme._-No sabía si era amenaza o una condición.

No quería mentirle porque era como engañarme, el era parte de mí. Pero no podía perder a Alice. No de nuevo. Pase una mano por mi cabello nerviosamente, esto estaba mal.

Pero si no decía nada, Jasper seguiría aquí. En cambio, si hablaba, perdería a Alice para siempre. Con un suspiro de resignación la abrace y hable contra su hombro.

-Está bien, no diré nada-intente sonreírle. Me separe de ella, cambie mi ropa y cepille la maraña que era mi cabello - En un rato vuelvo, adiós-me despedí de Alice y cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

En la sala viendo la televisión de espaldas a mi estaba Jasper, aunque se notaba que no le ponía atención a lo que estaba viendo su mirada estaba perdida. Conocía esa mirada. No había notado mi presencia, me puse frente a él.

-Jasper, ¿estás bien?-pregunte viéndolo fijamente, se sobresalto al escuchar mi voz pero rápido se compuso. -Sí, solo pensaba, ya sabes con eso de la mudanza hay que conocer bien el pueblo y tener cuidado- dijo nervioso, me estaba mintiendo pero lo deje pasar -¿estás lista?

-Sí, vámonos.

Salimos del edificio sin decir ni una palabra sabia que algo andaba mal pero no quería ser yo la que rompiera el silencio así que con toda la incomodidad del mundo me obligue a no decir ni una palabra.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca del edificio se veía que Forks era un lugar pequeño ya que no haba mucha gente y los restaurantes eran pequeños y pocos. Parecía un pueblo donde todos se conocían y sabían todo. Un lugar sin secretos. Eso sería difícil.

Nos sentamos en un lugar cerca de la ventana, se podía escuchar el bullicio de las personas al hablar pero entre nosotros no había más que silencio. Me recordó a los días después de…su muerte.

Era incomodo, sofocante, queríamos decir tantas cosas y nada a la vez.

No quería volver a eso.

-Jasper, se que ocurre algo así que será mejor que me lo digas ya- dije firme, me sorprendí del tono de mi voz creí que sonaría mas como una súplica. Aunque rogaría si fuera necesario.

Clavo su mirada en mí sin decir ni una palabra. Indiferencia. Era lo único que surcaba su rostro. Y lo odiaba.

-Tienes razón, si ocurre algo, pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de eso, lo haremos llegando a casa-me encogí ante su tono, muy pocas veces Jasper usaba su tono autoritario conmigo.

Ordenamos y comimos en silencio, esta vez era por miedo a lo que me dijera que no me arriesgaba a hablar.

Me puse a maquinar mil excusas para decirle si llegaba a preguntarme por mi extraño comportamiento, el problema no eran las excusas si no que después de conocerme como él lo hacía me creyera.

Me enfermaba física y mentalmente al mentirle, y no era una reacción exagerada. Después de lo que hemos pasado…

Terminamos de comer en un silencio incomodo, ni siquiera me miro. Pidió la cuenta y pago todo, normalmente le reclamaría y lo forzaría a dividir la cuenta, pero no era momento para eso.

El camino a casa se me hizo eterno, estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de morderme el labio y temblar hasta que una voz me detuvo.

-_Sí, sigues mordiéndote el labio así, terminaras por sacarte sangre_- murmuro Alice desde el asiento de atrás- _Respira profundo, estas temblando y eso no es bueno. Vamos Bells, no puede ser tan malo, solo respira, ¿de acuerdo?_

Asentí, no quería contestarle con temor a que Jasper me escuchara. Finalmente llegamos al apartamento subimos en silencio, y lo vi de reojo tenía la cara inescrutable ninguna emoción pasaba por su rostro, sentí nauseas.

En cuanto entramos corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto, sabía que tarde o temprano me llamaría pero necesitaba controlarme para ese entonces.

Entre a mi baño y me moje la cara, tome una toalla me senté en mi cama a tratar de controlar mi respiración. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Es Jasper. Tu Jasper. Tu mejor amigo, estas siendo ridícula, no te hará daño._ Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente pero no lograba entenderlas del todo.

Cuando ya me estaba controlando escuche a Jasper llamarme desde la sala, mi tratamiento de relajación se fue a la basura, trate de controlarme y conté hasta 10 antes de salir.

Camine a paso lento hasta la sala. Me senté en el sillón enfrente de el, baje la mirada.

-Bella- comenzó - tranquila no voy a regañarte…por favor, mírame - dijo y me levanto la cara con su dedo - Somos amigos, somos aun más que eso. Y te conozco, estuve contigo en cada momento. Así que por favor, Bella, dime ¿Qué está pasando?

Volvi a bajar la mirada incapaz de hablar, dolía mentirle. Pero era necesario. No podía decirle la verdad, dudaba que me creyera y perdería a mi mejor amiga… de nuevo.

-Jasper, se que piensas que pasa algo y de verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no es nada, tal vez solo sea el cambio de ciudad pero yo estoy bien- mentí y sabia que él se había dado cuenta.

Me miro a los ojos de un momento a otro se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡No! -grito, sobresaltándome -No, no, se que no es eso Bella, es algo mas, has estado rara desde antes de venirnos, ¡por dios! Tenemos un día aquí ¡nada te pudo haber puesto así! Tienes que confiar en mí y decirme que es lo que te pasa, ¡¿qué es lo que miras?! - Termino desesperado. Estaba asustada por sus palabras pero mi mente proceso todo.

- ¿Dijiste que es lo que miro?- pregunte confundida, ¿Cómo podía el saberlo?, me miro nervioso - Contéstame- exigí

-Yo… -Titubeo.

-Escuche perfectamente, Jasper así que no pongas excusas. ¿Por qué crees que miro algo?

Suspiro y dejo caer sus manos a sus costados sin fuerzas. Tomo mi mano sentándose junto a mí.

-Cuando veníamos en el avión, te quedaste dormida, y comenzaste a hablar en sueños. Mencionabas el nombre de…el nombre de…- me di cuenta como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas- el nombre de _ella_- soltó unas lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas - decías algo sobre que la mirabas y siempre iban a estar juntas - mas lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos hasta que me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando, no soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir así- Últimamente has estado de mejor humor, me sonreías sinceramente y cuando me asome a tu cuarto me di cuenta de que hablabas con alguien…alguien a quien yo no podía ver.

El nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar. Pero aun así, ¿Qué podía decirle que aliviara su dolor?

-Jasper, yo soñé con ella pero eso no quiere decir que la mire, es decir, tal vez parezca eso pero no es así…y siempre vamos a estar juntas. Eso era lo que le decía en el sueño…solo recordaba el día en el que nos prometimos eso - _Mentirosa, le mientes a la única persona que tienes_, me recriminaba mi mente.

Su mirada se clavo en mis ojos, midiendo mis reacciones. Suspiro y flexiono sus rodillas recargando sus codos en ellas. Paso las manos por su cabello, alborotándolo. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

-Espero que eso sea todo. Perdón, si pasara algo me lo contarías, lo sé. -Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad - Es solo que con este tema se complica todo.

-Está bien Jasper, yo entiendo, yo también la extraño-dije sinceramente, por alguna razón no creía que lo miraba fuera realmente mi Alice. Lo abrase de nuevo aun mas fuerte mientras trataba de tranquilizarme quería algo que me mantuviera con los pies en la tierra.

-No hablemos de eso, no estoy lo suficientemente borracho - Lo mire mal pero solo sonrió. -Por cierto, la próxima semana entramos a clases, será una semana más tarde pero es todo lo que conseguí-dijo medio disculpándose

-No te preocupes, está bien así, me dará tiempo de arreglar mis pensamientos-murmure tranquilamente, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su cuarto.

Rápidamente fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, entre en mi cama y comencé a sollozar. Deje salir todo.

No podía más.

Y algo dentro de mí, me decía que esto era solo el comienzo.

Sentí como alguien se costaba detrás de mí y me abrasaba.

-_Tranquila Bells, todo será como se supone que debió ser_- dijo Alice con una voz tan tierna e inocente que hizo que me diera un escalofrió, sus palabras llegaron al fondo de mi mente y comencé a temblar de miedo, entonces llore de frustración por no saber qué pasaba, por mentirle a Jasper, por verlo sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer nada y llore porque no sabía cómo terminaría todo esto.

**Bien aquí esta otro capítulo. Solo les puedo decir que la Alice que ve Bella va a traer muchos problemas. Gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	5. Siempre es mas oscuro antes del amanecer

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

Desperté la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me senté rápidamente en la cama y me arrepentí de haber hecho eso, sentí que todo el cuarto daba vueltas, cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez.

Mire la hora, 6:35 am, bufe. Me volví a recostar en la cama y me puse a pensar. Todo era un completo desastre. Le mentía a Jasper que era lo que más odiaba, y luego lo que me dijo Alice "_todo será como se supone que debió ser"._

¿A qué se refería?, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Suspire y golpee mi almohada la tire a la puerta y me abrase a la colcha, ¿qué demonios era lo que pasaba? Alice era mi mejor amiga, entonces ¿porque le tenía tanto miedo?

No me moví hasta que mi respiración se calmo, la primera vez que la vi fue después de escribirle esa carta. En cuanto tuve ese pensamiento saque mi cofre de debajo de mi cama y busque la carta, la leí muchas veces pero no encontraba nada que me diera ninguna pista. Seguí buscando entre las cartas hasta que una llamo mi atención, fue la primera carta que le escribí.

Estaba doblada por la mitad y arrugada. Las palabras estaban manchadas de tinta corrida por mis lágrimas. Comencé a leer.

_Alice…_

_Lo siento tanto, por mi culpa tú ya no estás. Arruine la vida de Jasper la de tus padres…destruí tu vida y de paso la mía._

La doble y volví a guardarla, flexione mis rodillas hasta pegarlas a mi pecho y las abrace. No podía, deba mantener a raya esos recuerdos. Pero algunos eran más fuertes que yo.

Sentí lagrimas en mis mejillas, todo fue mi culpa, Jasper me perdono y los padres de Alice también, pero yo no merecía su perdón yo les quite lo que más amaban en su vida, deberían odiarme.

Trate de controlar las lagrimas pero era imposible el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin sentir la culpa tan fuerte que ahora me mataba por dentro?, y solo llego un nombre a mi cabeza: Jasper.

El fue el que me hizo salir del agujero en el que caía día a día a pesar de que él estaba sufriendo igual o más que yo, nunca me culpo de nada ni dejo que me hundiera en la miseria, pero ahora había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca.

-_No sirve de nada que te culpes, después de todo, el daño está hecho_- murmuro una voz fría y distante desde el extremo de mi habitación.

-Alice, yo…

_-Tu nada, no puedes ni siquiera disculparte, no tienes perdón, no solo acabaste con mi vida si no que arruinaste la vida de Jasper también, ¿de qué sirve arrepentirte si eso no hará que vuelva?_- me grito. Nunca había oído que me hablara así, con tanto rencor y tanto odio. Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Estaba tan harta de llorar, pero no encontraba el valor para detenerlas.

-Lo sé, lo es y lo siento, daría todo por regresar el tiempo y poder salvarte, pero no puedo y eso me mata- le dije tratando de justificarme cuando yo sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría.

-_No digas nada_- siguió diciéndome con voz fría_- De nada sirve_ - Y desapareció.

-¡No! Alice, espera no te vayas, lo siento -dije susurrando lo ultimo debido al dolor que sentía, no tenía fuerzas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que me calme. Mire la hora iban a ser las nueve.

Con sumo cuidado me levante y fui hacia el baño, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el pelo revuelto. Lave mi cara y cepille mis dientes, no tenia ánimos de hacer nada, sentía el dolor invadir mi pecho y apenas si me dejaba respirar.

Cuando iba camino a mi cuarto pase por el cuarto de Jasper, decidí entrar a ver si aun dormía, con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta y lo vi recostado en su cama durmiendo profundamente. Se miraba tan tranquilo y en paz, no como la noche anterior. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar como Jasper había llorado por Alice. Me acerque a él y me arrodille a un lado de la cama, lo mire por unos minutos y luego con cuidado pase mi mano por su mejilla.

-Lo siento tanto- susurre muy bajito para no despertarlo- Lamento haberte quitado la felicidad a tu vida, tu razón de existir. Nunca quise hacerlo, nunca quise lastimarte ni lastimarla a ella, sabes cuánto la quería, cuanto la quiero. Nunca me lo voy a perdonar. Espero que tú puedas. - quite mi mano de su mejilla y me levante sin hacer ruido.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Fui a la cocina tome un vaso y me serví agua, me recargue en la barra y vi un cuchillo fuera del cajón, unas palabras vinieron a mi mente. _Todo será como se supone que debió ser._

¿Eso quería decirme? ¿Quería que muriera al igual que ella?

Deje el vaso en la mesa y me acerque al cuchillo, lo agarre con cuidado mirándolo de arriba a abajo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Dolería, sabía que sería así, tardaría en morir hasta que me desangrara completamente y trataría de no hacer ruido para no levantar a Jasper, así sería mi forma de acabar con mi culpa.

¿Valentía o estupidez?

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunte a Alice que se encontraba detrás de mi sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-_Solo_ _quiero que todo sea como se supone debía ser, yo no te estoy diciendo que hagas nada_- dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Agarre el mango del cuchillo y apunte a mi abdomen, seria rápido no lo pensaría solo lo haría, así terminaría con esto que me estaba matando.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, escuche un ruido en la habitación de enfrente. Jasper.

Me detuve, ¿en que estaba pensando? No podía hacerle esto a Jasper, a mis padres, asustada solté el cuchillo el cual cayó al piso haciendo mucho ruido, no voltee atrás para ver a Alice solo corrí al cuarto de Jasper.

Tenía cara de dormido y se tallaba los ojos con su mano, al verme abrió los ojos alarmado. Me avente en sus brazos rodeándolo fuertemente y respirando su esencia.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa? - su voz sonaba pastosa debido al sueño.

-Nada - mentí- solo necesitaba esto.

-Claro, pequeña. Siempre que quieras.- Afianzo su agarre en mí y no me soltó en ningún momento.

-_No puedes escapar de esto, Belly bells. La culpa te está matando lentamente, pero finalmente…no creo que eso sea lo que termine contigo_.- dijo Alice con voz de suficiencia recargada en la puerta. Comencé a sollozar de terror.

-Bells, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado separándose un poco de mi mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Nada Jasper, eso solo que…te quiero. Jazz, te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides. - dije se tenso un poco cuando dije su apodo pero se relajo y volvió a abrazarme.

-Yo también te quiero, Bella. - dijo mientras me apretaba mas contra él y suspiraba. Nos quedamos unos minutos así. -Vamos, pequeña. Preparemos el desayuno.

Cocinamos en silencio, no sacaría el tema de mi extraño ataque, había tenido unos cuantos antes pero no por esa razón. Desayunamos con pláticas triviales, el episodio anterior completamente olvidado, por lo menos por ahora.

Recogimos todo y yo lave los platos mientras él los secaba, era cómodo estar así con el sin preocupaciones.

En la semana siguiente no vi a Alice en ningún momento. Probablemente estaría molesta y yo no estaba preparada para verla. No sabría cómo reaccionar. Tampoco tuve otro episodio suicida.

Un día antes de entrar a la preparatoria decidí ir a ver donde estaba el instituto. Jasper había salido a comprar unas cosas y tenía entendido que no estaría lejos si iba caminando. Con eso en mente subí por un suéter, lo abroche hasta arriba y me puse la capucha.

Mire mi reflejo, ojeras oscuras debajo de mis ojos delineados con negro.

Todo de negro.

El luto infinito.

El frio era muy fuerte pero soportable y estaba harta de estar encerrada, necesitaba aire fresco. Deje mi mente en blanco, escogí una canción y me la pase repitiéndola en mi mente. Algún día esperaba ser libre y poder escuchar música de nuevo.

Libertad, había muchas maneras de ser libre. Mentales y físicas. Mentalmente yo estaba atada a la culpa y el luto de por vida. Era prisionera del dolor. De la pérdida.

Había perdido a mi mejor amiga y a mi misma en el proceso.

Y ahora había que sobrevivir a eso.

El instituto era enorme, pintado de blanco con más ventanas de las que podría contar y escondido entre los árboles. De no haber sido tan grande no lo habría visto. No parecía que hubiera guardias y la puerta estaba abierta. Mire que no hubiera nadie alrededor y entre. Recorrí el edificio, oficinas, recepción, carteles pegados en las paredes, un friso donde anunciaban el baile escolar. Todo lo típico. Nada interesante.

Subí las escaleras dándome cuenta que tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, eran tres pisos. Al llegar al último una puerta llamo mi atención. Era blanca, lisa y no tenia nombre. Fui hacia ella y la abrí, daba hacia la azotea. Una parte de mi me decía que me fuera, que podría meterme en problemas. Ignorando esa parte entre.

La vista era hermosa, brillaban mucho las estrellas y la luna era enorme. Camine hasta llegar a la orilla, estaba muy alto, sin embargo no me mareaba como creí que lo haría, sentía libertad y paz.

Libertad y paz fingida.

-¿_Sientes eso?_- pregunto Alice a lado mío- La _tranquilidad, la calma, si te subes a la barandilla se siente aun mas_- me animo. La mire incrédula, si me subía podría caer.

Vi como ella lo hacía y parecía tener equilibrio. Decidida me subí con mucho cuidado, primero me senté en ella después poco a poco me fui parando hasta estar completamente recta, y Alice tenía razón, se sentía como si estuvieras volando.

_-¿Que serias capaz de hacer por mi?_- la pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

-Todo- conteste sin pensar. Vacilo antes de hablar y me miro fijamente.

-_Salta-_ dijo_- Demuéstrame que eres capaz de todo por mí, salta_- Apunto hacia abajo. Abrí los ojos como platos, por alguna razón la idea de saltar no me daba miedo. Dude antes de contestarle. Pero se me salieron las palabras antes de analizarlas bien.

-Lo hare. - Alice sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa linda como las de ella si no era de victoria y maldad, no le tome mucha importancia.

Di un pequeño paso al frente para quedar a nada de caer, pensé en todos los momentos felices en mi vida. Con Alice, con mis padres, con Jasper. Yo quería ser libre y esta era la única manera.

Y así sin más di un último paso, pero algo se aferro a mí y me trajo de vuelta. Caí con mucha brusquedad pero sobre algo blando y cálido, cerré los ojos ante el mareo.

Estaba confundida, muy confundida en realidad, ¿que había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo había pasado? Estaba muy mareada y no entendía el rumbo de mis pensamientos hasta que escuche una voz.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto alarmada esa voz. Abrí los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y lo primero que mire fueron unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda mirándome fijamente.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- a pesar de mi aturdimiento al verlo trate de esforzarme por entender sus palabras.

-Si -conteste finalmente- Si, estoy bien- me di cuenta que aun seguía sobre él, así que ruborizada me levante.

Vi como se levantaba pero me seguía mirando, como si esperara que en cualquier momento yo explotara o le gritara pero no podía ni siquiera pensar, cuando se levanto pude verlo realmente y quede sorprendida.

Era hermoso.

Tenía unos orbes verdes esmeraldas muy profundos, nariz recta y una mandíbula fuerte. Era alto, me sacaba una cabeza de altura, tenia músculos sin exagerar. Y tenía una voz aterciopelada. Traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla de los cuales colgaban unos tirantes y converse, una camiseta gris que se pegaba a su pecho sobre una chamarra azul y un gorro negro cubriendo su cabeza.

Era extraño como a pesar de la confusión en mi cabeza pudiera fijarme en el.

Y al parecer también tenía genio.

-Se puede saber, ¡¿qué demonios hacías al borde del barandal?!- me grito alarmado, podía notar su respiración errática y sus ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Acaso tratabas de suicidarte?, ¿es eso?, ¿estás loca?

- No, claro que no, qué tontería por dios solo estaba apreciando la vista- la verdad no entendía que era lo que realmente quería hacer. Enarco una ceja con incredulidad.

- ¿Apreciando la vista? Pero si estabas en la orilla, podría jurar que te vi casi dando el último paso para caer. -Su voz estaba elevada varias octavas y daba vueltas de un lado al otro.

-¿Quieres calmarte? -ahora le grite yo- Solo resbale, es todo, por cierto, gracias por salvarme- dije ruborizada y baje la vista. Una cosa eran mis instintos suicidas cuando yo estaba sola y otra muy distinta que un desconocido me salvara de hacer una estupidez.

-No hay problema- dijo él, sonaba más tranquilo, como si hace unos momentos no hubiera estado gritando. Tal vez era bipolar. - ¿Estás segura que estas bien? Mi padre es doctor tal vez podría ayudarte…

-Sé que me dijiste loca pero no es necesario.

-No, no, no me refería a eso. Ni a ese tipo de doctor. - Trato de justificarse, le sonreí mostrándole que bromeaba.

Me devolvió la sonrisa pero la suya era hermosa, su sonrisa era torcida y mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos. Me quede unos segundos admirando su sonrisa. Hasta que recordé que era tarde y probablemente Jasper estaría preocupado.

-Debo irme, pero muchas gracias - Pase por un lado de el para irme pero con una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo.

-Espera, ¿estudias aquí? -Pregunto mirándome intensamente. Moví mi muñeca incomoda, no acostumbrada a tocar a personas fuera de mi circulo. Aunque su toque era diferente. Él lo noto y soltó mi mano.

Fruncí el ceño ante la pérdida del toque, no esperaba que me afectara.

-Lo hare. -Conteste.

-Entonces tal vez nos veamos por ahí - dijo nerviosamente, asentí dándole una última sonrisa antes de irme de ahí. Me di cuenta que no me había dicho su nombre, pero no importaba. Dudaba que volviera a hablarme si me miraba.

Sería la nueva estudiante desconocida y suicida para él. Mejor el anonimato.

Aunque yo me quedaría con el recuerdo de que salvo mi vida.

Estaba confundida respecto a eso, yo no quería saltar, pero había estado a punto de hacerlo. Como si hubiera estado fuera de mí.

Algo estaba claro, Alice quería que saltara.

Ella quería verme muerta.

La pregunta era, ¿para qué?, ¿Por qué?

Pensar en eso hizo que me doliera la cabeza, regrese a mi casa, cuando entre Jasper no había llegado aun, me metí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama no me importo lo que llevaba puesto solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada. Unos inesperados ojos esmeraldas aparecieron en mi mente justo antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Por fin llego Edward, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	6. Es lo mejor o lo peor

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

_Al llegar al último una puerta llamo mi atención. Era blanca, lisa y no tenia nombre. Fui hacia ella y la abrí, daba hacia la azotea. Una parte de mi me decía que me fuera, que podría meterme en problemas. Ignorando esa parte entre. _

_La vista era hermosa, brillaban mucho las estrellas y la luna era enorme. Camine hasta llegar a la orilla, estaba muy alto, sin embargo no me mareaba como creí que lo haría, sentía libertad y paz._

_Libertad y paz fingida. _

_-¿Sientes eso?- pregunto Alice a lado mío- La tranquilidad, la calma, si te subes a la barandilla se siente aun mas- me animo. La mire incrédula, si me subía podría caer. _

_Vi como ella lo hacía y parecía tener equilibrio. Decidida me subí con mucho cuidado, primero me senté en ella después poco a poco me fui parando hasta estar completamente recta, y Alice tenía razón, se sentía como si estuvieras volando._

_-¿Que serias capaz de hacer por mi?- la pregunta me tomo desprevenida. _

_-Todo- conteste sin pensar. Vacilo antes de hablar y me miro fijamente._

_-Salta- dijo- Demuéstrame que eres capaz de todo por mí, salta- Apunto hacia abajo. Abrí los ojos como platos, por alguna razón la idea de saltar no me daba miedo. Dude antes de contestarle. Pero se me salieron las palabras antes de analizarlas bien._

_-Lo hare. - Alice sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa linda como las de ella si no era de victoria y maldad, no le tome mucha importancia._

_Di un pequeño paso al frente para quedar a nada de caer, pensé en todos los momentos felices en mi vida. Con Alice, con mis padres, con Jasper. Yo quería ser libre y esta era la única manera. _

_Y así sin más di un último paso._

Desperté sobresaltada jadeando, estaba sudando y temblando.

Alice.

Ella me había dicho que saltara, por ella casi me mato. Sin darme cuenta estaba sollozando. No podía ser cierto, ya habían pasado dos veces en las que casi me mato por ella.

¿Porque quería eso?

Y un pensamiento cruzo como rayo por mi cabeza.

Por venganza.

Porque fue mi culpa que ella…que ella…muriera. No sé si fue por mi llanto o porque el ya se había despertado pero entro a mi cuarto un Jasper muy asustado, en cuanto me vio corrió y me sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Bells, tranquila, respira cálmate- me decía mientras me mecía de adelante hacia atrás.

Me aferre a su camisa, mojándola con mis lagrimas, mientras escuchaba sus palabras trataba de calmarme, por lo menos de dejar de llorar ya que el dolor en mi pecho estaba segura que nunca se iría. Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que Jasper no me soltó y yo no me aleje. Nadie hablo hasta que mi respiración se volvió normal.

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cariño.- Yo sabía eso, el problema era que no le podía decir nada sin que me creyera loca. O sin que perdiera a Alice.

Por más miedo que le tuviera, necesitaba respuestas antes de todo. No las tendría si le contaba la verdad a Jasper.

-No, es nada solo es el cambio - mi voz sonó apenas en un susurro, tan débil y tan cansado como yo. Escuche a Jasper rechinar los dientes y soltarme bruscamente. Sus ojos brillaban con furia contenida y yo baje la mirada culpable.

-Bella, nos mudamos porque dijiste que sería un buen cambio para ti pero no es así, solo has tenido pesadillas y has estado muy rara. Hoy entramos al instituto y no quiero que eso te afecte más -Tomo una profunda respiración cerrando los ojos, su voz sonaba contenida. No me creía y estaba molesto.

- Así que te pregunto, ¿quieres regresar a Phoenix?- Lo mire incrédula por unos segundos, eso no cambiaría nada. Y yo no quería irme.

Después de todo mi problema no era el lugar donde estábamos si no lo que veía y estaba segura que me fuera a donde me fuera no podría huir de eso.

-No, Jazz. Sé que… -comencé a explicar pero me interrumpió bruscamente.

- No me llames Jazz. - Mi respiración se corto abruptamente. Esa voz.

Ese tono de voz tan frio y cortante. Temblé un poco.

-De acuerdo - pronuncie lentamente - Sé que me he portado diferente estos últimos días, pero por favor dame una oportunidad, me adaptare de verdad lo hare. Solo necesito tiempo - Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que eso fuera verdad, que solo necesitara tiempo y que me adaptaría, pero hasta no resolver mi problema con Alice, nada estaría bien.

-¿Estás segura, Bella?, no me importaría volver a mudarme, solo quiero que estés bien- insistió Jasper, su tono de voz de dulcifico. Aunque en sus ojos podía ver miles de emociones entrecruzadas.

-Estoy segura, Jasper - murmure dándole un beso en la mejilla- Y te agradezco mucho eso.

-No hay nada que agradecer, te quiero por eso lo hago pequeña….y hablando de pequeña… -me empezó a hacer cosquillas, el sabia como me afectaban así que rápidamente comencé reír y a patalear. A veces pensaba que era bipolar. Pero lo prefería así mil veces.

El otro Jasper me daba miedo.

-No Jasper, ya, ya para- nos estábamos riendo como locos, era fascinante la manera en la que hacía que me distrajera en unos segundos.

-Claro que no-decía mientras me seguía - ¡Hace mucho que no recibías tu dosis de cosquillas! ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo seria si no te la doy? -

-Ya, Basta, no puedo…no puedo…respirar- me soltó al fin, yo seguí riendo mientras trataba de agarrar aire. Su sonrisa era enorme mostrando sus dientes perfectos y sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

-Ahora, arréglate que tenemos instituto en dos horas- me sonrió y se fue dejándome sola. Sonreí con ganas, el me hacía muy feliz, siempre que estaba triste hallaba la manera de hacerme sentir mejor… aunque sea solo por un rato.

Me levante de la cama y me metí a bañar, me tome mi tiempo de todos modos el instituto no quedaba tan lejos. Salí y me cepille el cabello con calma, ahora tenía un dilema. ¿Que supone que debía ponerme? Suspire y revise mi armario.

-Definitivamente no tengo ojo para la moda- murmure en voz alta mientras miraba una camisa de no sé cuantos años.

-_Y afortunadamente…-_ dijo otra voz a mis espaldas, me asuste y rápidamente me gire a ver a Alice- _Yo si_-termino de decir mientras ponía una blusa y un pantalón negro sobre mi cama, empecé a hiperventilar y sentí como mi pulso se acelero _- Vamos Bells, no me puedes tener miedo… ¿o sí?-_ pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja y se acercaba a mí, yo no decía nada solo retrocedía hasta que choque con el armario.

-No me hagas nada por favor- rogué mientras sentía como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, ella sonrió de una manera perturbadora y dio un último paso hacia mí.

-_Yo no seré quien acabe contigo… la culpa hará eso por mí_ -Sonrió con suficiencia y se alejo _- date prisa Belly bells no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de instituto_- cerré los ojos en cuanto se fue.

Los mantuve así unos minutos tratando de controlarme para que Jasper no me viera mal, cuando los abrí estaba sola en mi habitación pensé en lo que me había dicho y tenía razón la culpa me estaba matando respire profundamente tratando de calmarme y no derrumbarme ahí.

Me levante tan rápido como mi equilibrio me lo permitió y me apresure a cambiarme, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Termine de cepillarme el pelo y me lo deje suelto no tenía ganas de hacerme nada, sabía que terminaría soltándomelo, tome una gorra que tenía en mi armario y me la coloque hacia atrás.

Salí de mi cuarto y cerré bien la puerta. Al voltearme vi a Jasper en la cocina comiendo un cereal, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Jasper, yo…este…siento lo de…lo de esta mañana- susurre bajando la cabeza y como siempre ruborizándome.-Lamento haberte preocupado - no quería levantar la vista y ver que estaba molesto por mi comportamiento. Pero de pronto dos brazos me rodearon, suspiré aliviada devolviéndole el abrazo.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte ya te lo dije, solo me preocupo por ti, siempre lo hare - me dio un beso en la frente- Ahora desayuna algo, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde- asentí y me serví un cereal, la verdad no tenía hambre pero tenía que desayunar.

Termine de comer y fui a cepillarme los dientes escuche como Jasper me gritaba que ya debíamos irnos, agarre mi chaqueta ya que aquí en Forks estaba muy frio siempre y mi mochila.

Salí del apartamento cerrando la puerta con llave. Camino al instituto ninguno dijo nada, no me sentía nerviosa más bien incomoda, no sabía cómo me adaptaría a este lugar. No logre encajar en Phoenix dudaba que lo hiciera aquí.

Jasper se estaciono y sentí todas las miradas en nuestro carro. Suspire, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Jasper se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y me agarro la mano.

-Mírame Bells - fije mi mirada en él y recordé dos orbes verdes, negué lentamente sacándolos de mi mente.- Todo va a salir bien, solo relájate. Ya sabes, siempre podemos escondernos en el baño en caso de las cosas salgan mal. -Me sonrió mostrando que bromeaba y sin querer mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Lo intentare, aunque…- voltee a ver al resto de los chicos que esperaban impacientes a que bajáramos del auto y resople. - No prometo nada - termine diciendo exasperada Jasper rio a mi lado. Bajo del auto y fue a abrirme la puerta, me dio su mano y la tome para bajar. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, me revolví incomoda.

-Solo respira-dijo Jasper y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Así caminamos hasta la recepción, escuchaba como todos susurraban a nuestras espaldas _"ya viste a los nuevos", "¿Serán novios? " "Se miran muy juntos", "el chico esta guapísimo". _Volví a resoplar enfadada por los comentarios sentí como Jasper tomaba mi mano y empezaba a hacer círculos en ella para calmarme.

En la recepción nos atendió una señora muy simpática su nombre era Sra. Cope.

-Buenos días-dijo Jasper, siempre tan educado- Disculpe somos Isabella Swan y Jasper Hale somos los nuevos.

-¡Oh claro! - exclamó la señora, me recordaba a las abuelas que siempre aprietan las mejillas de sus nietos al llegar - Ya me habían avisado que vendrían, aquí están sus papeles cuando terminen las clases por favor me traen esta hoja con todas las firmas, que tengan un buen día- nos sonrió y le entrego la hoja a Jasper, salimos de la recepción y me fije en mi horario tenia calculo la primera hora, no podía empezar peor el día.

-Creo que tu salón esta por aquí -murmuro Jasper mientras revisaba el mapa.-Ven vamos a buscarlo. -murmuro tirando de mi mano.

-Hey espera, tu también tienes clases, además puedo encontrar el salón yo sola- me defendí, el me sonrió.

-Eso lo sé pequeña, pero no importa aun así te acompañare.- bufe y el jalo de mi mano, afortunadamente encontramos mi salón rápido, vacile al entrar.

-Tu última clase antes del almuerzo es biología, iré por ti a tu salón, ¿está bien?-pregunto Jasper.

-Jasper, creo que puedo encontrar el comedor yo sola, ya no soy una niña chiquita.-me queje. Se empezó a reír.

-Eso no me importa ya te lo dije, siempre serás mi pequeña- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su salón. Conté mentalmente hasta diez antes de abrir la puerta, en cuanto entre todos se me quedaron mirando. _Mierda._

-Buenas tarde- le dije al profesor bajando la mirada mientras le entregaba la hoja- Soy Isabella Swan- el profesor era un poco más alto que yo, llevaba un chaleco a cuadros y unos anteojos enormes.

-Señorita Swan, ya me habían informado de su llegada, tome asiento por favor- por suerte hasta el último se encontraba una chica con anteojos, se miraba que era tímida. Me fui a sentar con ella mientras el profesor comenzaba la clase.

-Hola soy Ángela- murmuro muy bajito la chica, me costó trabajo entenderle.

-Hola yo soy Isabella pero dime Bella - le sonreí parecía que era buena gente. Pero no podía fiarme, ni acercarme más de lo necesario.

-Muy bien Bella, no hemos avanzado mucho en las clases así que no te preocupes no te has perdido de nada-murmuro Ángela intentando entablar una conversación, se lo agradecí.

-Eso es bueno, no soy muy buena en calculo-admití ruborizándome. Mordí mi labio nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare- le sonreí agradeciéndole sinceramente, ella me caía bien no solo hablaba por hablar era amigable. Al terminar las clases Angela me ayudo a encontrar mi salón.

Las clases siguieron normales en la mayoría me senté sola o me sentaba con personas que no me interesaba hablarle.

Ahora me tocaba Biología, al fin la última clase antes del almuerzo. Quería ver a Jasper y decirle que aceptaba su propuesta del baño.

Llegue a mi salón sin dificultad. Al entrar solo había un chico de cabello cobrizo sentado en una mesa con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, se me hizo conocido.

Deseche ese pensamiento y me fui a sentar a su lado. Me pregunte que tendría parecía que estaba dormido, tal vez se sentía mal. Pensé en dejarlo así, pero supuse que si se sentía mal debería ayudarlo.

Lo mire atentamente por unos momentos, tenía el cabello cobrizo y unos brazos fuertes, sentía que lo conocía de un lugar pero no podía recordar de donde.

-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunte finalmente. En cuanto termine de hablar el chico levanto su cabeza asombrado y entonces lo reconocí.

El chico que salvo mi vida.

-Tú - murmure asombrada. Me di cuenta que no había visto su cabello antes, cuando lo vi la primera vez usaba un gorro. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado y largo, era de un color extraño, es como si fuera pelirrojo, rubio y cobrizo al mismo tiempo. Una mezcla realmente genial. Una sonrisa tímida se extendió por mi rostro, el me sonrió en respuesta.

-Yo - Dijo en respuesta. -Aunque supongo que sería mejor que me llamaras por mi nombre. -Bromeo mientras extendía su mano. -Edward Cullen.

Edward.

Como las historia de Jane Austen. Era un nombre anticuado pero le quedaba bien.

Mire su mano un momento antes de notar que debía tomarla, le extendí mi mano juntándola con la suya. Su contacto era cálido.

-Isabella Swan - Dije, el sonrió aun mas. - Prefiero Bella. -Solté su mano entrelace las mías sobre la mesa aun mirándolo.

-Bella…-repitió- Le haces justicia a tu nombre- murmuro mientras me miraba tiernamente. Me ruborice como ya era costumbre y baje mi mirada incomoda.

-Gracias.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver - dijo, pasando una mano por su rebelde cabello. No entendí su tono.

-Como te había dicho acabo de empezar a estudiar aquí - explique.

- ¿De dónde vienes? - Sus ojos mostraban verdadera curiosidad.

-Phoenix.

- ¿Vienes sola? - Su ceño se frunció.

-No, en realidad vivo con… -Una voz chillona nos interrumpió.

-¡Eddie! Te extrañe, amor -Una chica con el pelo rubio, obviamente teñido ojos azules y el manicure perfecto, enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Edward.

El puso cara de fastidio al tiempo que se deshacía de los brazos gentilmente.

-Jessica, te he dicho que no me llames Eddie, ni amor. - Ella hizo un puchero realmente falso y me miro despectivamente.

- ¿Y esta quién es? - Eso me molesto. ¿Quién mierda se creía para hablarme así? Cerré mis manos en puños y le di mi sonrisa más hipócrita.

- Esta, querida, se llama Isabella. - Conteste fríamente. Enarco una ceja perfecta.

-Bueno, Isabella. - dijo mi nombre con repulsión - Yo soy Jessica, capitana de porristas, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la novia de Eddie. Así que vete de aquí, que yo me siento con él.

Me molesto que dijera que era su novia, pero no podía reclamar nada ni quería hacerlo. El podía hacer lo que se le dieran en gana. Pero decirme que hacer, eso no. Abrí la boca para gritarle que se fuera al infierno pero Edward hablo primero.

-Jessica, tu y yo ya no somos nada, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? Tú me dejaste. Y si Bella se quiere sentar conmigo por mi encantado. -Termino mirándome, esperando mi decisión.

Pude ver el enojo en el rostro de Jessica, así que sonriendo dije:

-Me encantaría, Edward.

Jessica abrió la boca para decir algo pero el profesor que ya había entrado - y no había notado - la mando a sentar.

-¡Pero Sr. Banner aquí voy yo! -Chillo, golpeando el suelo con el pie. _Que madurez._

-Aparentemente, ya no más. Ahora hágame el favor de sentarse y deje de interrumpir mi clase. - se fue bufando indignada y me dedico una mirada furiosa a lo que yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

El Sr. Banner comenzaba a agradarme.

-Lo siento por eso, Bella. Ella y yo no tenemos nada, ya no. -Lo corte con un movimiento de mano restándole importancia.

-No pasa nada y no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. - Me miro y luego con un asentimiento de cabeza volvió su atención al profesor.

Primer día y ya conseguí enemigas. _Genial._

Vi de reojo a Edward para darme cuenta que el también me estaba mirando. Le sonreí y él me la regreso.

Era estúpido, pero con él era sencillo sonreír.

Me agradaba… y me asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Un papel aterrizo sobre mi libro abierto, el tema del que estaba hablando el Sr. Banner ya lo había visto y me estaba aburriendo. Lo abrí mirando a Edward interrogante, el tenia la mirada al frente pero una casi inexistente sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

_Señorita, ponga atención a sus clases. _

Estaba escrito en una pulcra letra elegante. Tome mi pluma y escribí.

_Gracias por su preocupación, señor. Pero ya vi este tema y se torna aburrido. _

Se lo pase y fingí poner atención al frente.

_Oh bueno Srita. Sabelotodo entonces supongo que usted tendrá que darme asesorías a mí. Estoy herido creí que usted las necesitaría_.

Sonreí y rodé mis ojos al tiempo que me ponía a escribir.

_De nuevo, gracias por su preocupación, pero estoy más que preparada para estas clases. _

Me gire para dárselo pero él me estaba mirando ya con un leve brillo en sus ojos. Me sonrió y tomo el papel de mis manos rosando mis dedos en el proceso.

_Bien, entonces como es nueva me siento en la obligación de ofrecerle mis servicios como tutor en cualquier clase que necesite_.

¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Una pregunta mejor seria, ¿yo le estaba siguiendo el juego? Y decidí que sí. Me sentía cómoda alrededor de el. Sentía una comodidad distinta que con Jasper.

Aunque no debía olvidar a la neurótica de su ex novia.

_Bueno, señor. Estoy tentada a tomarle la palabra, honestamente soy un asco en calculo. _

Le pase el papel, cuando termino de leerlo me miro con una sonrisa.

-Es un hecho señorita Bella - Sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para ir al comedor. - Me preguntaba -comenzó, me detuve para mirarlo - ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? - bajo la mirada y me sentí mal. Me habría gustado decirle que si pero había quedado con Jasper y realmente quería verlo.

-Lo siento Edward, pero comeré con un amigo- dije disculpándome. Vi como su mirada se apagaba un poco.

-Oh un amigo, entiendo, no importa- me mordí el labio, en verdad quería conocerlo más.

-Pero, ¿qué te parece si mañana almorzamos juntos?- pregunte sonriéndole y deseando que dijera que sí.

-Claro, mañana, si, está bien- sonreí con ganas ante su tono de alegría. No se dé donde saque el valor pero le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del salón.

Busque a Jasper con la mirada hasta que sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo bruscamente, me alejo del salón y pregunto:

-¿Quién demonios era él?

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	7. ¿Porque tu nunca ves la luz?

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

-¿Quién demonios era él?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? –me queje mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

-El, ese chico, es el mismo que impidió que te cayeras de la azotea, ¿cierto?- me grito Alice. La mire confundida, cuando dijo eso sonaba enojada no aliviada por que el me salvo. Ella quería que muriera y yo no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

-Sí, es él, no entiendo en que te molesta, ¡estuve a punto de morir! ¡Y él lo impidió!

-¡No, no, no! Estuviste a punto de estar conmigo por siempre y él lo impidió - nunca la había visto así tan enojada, sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

¿Que quería decir? ¿Estar juntas?

-¿Que...que…quieres decir? - tartamudee - Hay oportunidad de estar juntas, ¿hablas enserio? –Era lo mejor que me habían dicho en mucho tiempo… volver a estar con Alice, como antes…

-Luego te explicare eso, ahora tienes que ir a almorzar - y así como apareció se fue.

-Alice - bufe. Siempre tenía que hacer eso, mire la hora, Jasper debería estar buscándome regrese al salón y me di cuenta que estaba parado con una mirada preocupada en la puerta.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda, se sorprendió un poco y se giro para abrazarme igual, necesitaba algo que me tuviera con los pies en la tierra.

-¿Dónde estabas?- fue pregunta no reclamo y sonreí. Pensé en mi respuesta.

-No te vi cuando salí así que camine un poco a ver si te encontraba - se creyó mi mentira ya que me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me estaba volviendo muy buena en esto de mentir, me asustaba y me alegraba.

-Mi pequeña impaciente, la próxima me esperas ¿está bien?-solo asentí, sabiendo que no me sentaría con el mañana, pero eso se lo diría en la casa.

Caminamos hasta el comedor, todos nos miraban como si fuéramos fenómenos, me estaba cansando de esto y solo era el primer día, sabría que sería así por un largo tiempo. Jasper paso su brazo por mis hombros y me llevo así a hacer la fila para comprar el almuerzo, las palabras del fantasma de mi mejor amiga seguían en mi cabeza, aunque trataba de no pensar en ellas ahora, estaban muy grabadas en mi mente. Solo compre una limonada a lo que Jasper me dio una mirada de reproche.

-Comeré en casa- fue lo único que le dije, aunque no se quedo muy contento con mi respuesta. Nos sentamos en la mesa mas separada del resto. Podía ver como todos nos miraban sin siquiera molestarse por ocultarlo.

-Bola de entrometidos- susurre lo más bajo que pude, pero Jasper me escucho, rio entre dientes y tomo mi mano.

-Somos la novedad, pequeña. No nos queda de otra más que soportarlo - dijo mirándome divertidamente.

Sentí como si una mirada me quemara y desvié mis ojos de Jasper y busque esa mirada, era Edward. Su mesa estaba en el lado opuesto de la mía y mirada la mano de Jasper sobre la mía, aunque era mucha la distancia podía entender perfectamente su mirada, había confusión y enojo en ella.

Sus manos estaban hechas puños. No lo entendía, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué le daba el derecho de molestarse?

Me miro a los ojos y sentí como si su mirada me traspasara, baje la mirada y quite mi mano de la de Jasper rápidamente, volví a ver a Edward y parecía menos tenso pero su mirada era la misma, el rubio frente a mi me miro confundido y siguió el rumbo de mi mirada se dio cuenta de que mirada a Edward, giro su rostro de nuevo y me sonrió malignamente.

Maldije en mi mente, Jasper hacia eso cuando iba a hacer algo verdaderamente malo y lo hizo. Se levanto de la mesa, dio la vuelta hasta llegar junto a mí y dejo un largo beso en la mejilla, después susurro en mi oído un _Hablaremos de esto en casa_ y salió del comedor caminando tranquilamente, me ruborice a más no poder al sentir la mirada de todos puesta en mi.

Como era de esperarse en cuanto Jasper salió del comedor Edward se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor rápidamente, visiblemente enojado. Los chicos con quienes estaba sentado se miraron confundidos entre sí.

_Me las vas a pagar mejor amigo, _pensé. Agarre mi mochila y salí del comedor ante la mirada expectante de todos. Tenía que encontrar a Edward y explicarle que había pasado. Camine por toda la escuela claramente estaba perdida, pero solo había un lugar al que podía llegar. Iría a la azotea y me orientaría desde ahí.

Subí los tres pisos y encontré la puerta blanca, iba a irme exactamente como la noche pasada pero algo me llamo a que entrara.

Y lo encontré.

Estaba de espaldas a mí viendo el paisaje, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara hacia arriba. Tan pacifico, tan dulce, tan libre.

Todo lo que yo jamás podría ser.

Dude un momento en hacerme notar, lucia tan tranquilo, cuando me iba lo escuche hablarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Lo mire boquiabierta un segundo. Seguía en la misma posición, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo notaste que estaba aquí? -Me acerque a pasos vacilantes agarrando con fuerza la correa de mi mochila.

-Sentí tu presencia - Contesto volteándose. Iba a contestar que eso era imposible, pero la mirada en sus ojos me detuvo. No había nada de la amabilidad y la alegría que estaban anteriormente. Me encogí en mi sitio. -¿Qué es lo quieres? -Pregunto bruscamente.

Eso me molesto. Sentí la ira venir de mi pecho, el no tenia porque hablarme así. No éramos nada.

-¿Por qué saliste así del comedor?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. -Se giro dándome la espalda. Lance mi mochila contra el suelo y me acerque a zancadas hasta llegar frente a él.

-Si no es de mi incumbencia dime, ¿Por qué demonios no quitabas la mirada de mi mesa? ¿Por qué antes de salir corriendo mirabas hacia mí?

No sabía que me pasaba, es decir yo tenía carácter pero esto era distinto. Quería explicaciones. Y las quería de alguien que no estaba muerto.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? ¿Realmente, Isabella Swan, quieres saberlo? -Fue alzando la voz con cada palabra que decía y se acerco hasta estar frente a frente. Podía sentir su respiración alterada y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. -Bien, tenía celos. ¿Lo entiendes? Estaba jodidamente celoso de cómo el tomaba tu mano y como pasaba el brazo por tus hombros. ¡Estoy celoso! -termino lanzando las manos al aire y mirándome fijamente. Mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta.

¿Cuándo cambio el rumbo de la conversación?

-¡No puedes tener celos por alguien a quien acabas de conocer! Es simplemente ridículo. Y tu idiota, Jasper es mi mejor amigo y el puede tomarme la mano cuando quiera. Además, ¿de qué diablos te quejas? Tú tienes a tu Barbie plástica esperando por ti ahí adentro. ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!

¡Diablos! Una persona no podía tener esta discusión con alguien a quien acaba de conocer. Y sin embargo aquí estábamos los dos, con las respiraciones alteradas, mirándonos fijamente con furia y tan cerca que podía oler su aliento mentolado. La furia en sus ojos se apago de pronto.

-Tienes razón. Es estúpido sentir celos por alguien que acabas de conocer y que al parecer no son nada. -Se acerco tanto a mí que creí que me besaría - Solo para que sepas. Cuando dije que Jessica y yo no éramos nada, era la verdad. Yo no miento.

Y sin más se alejo. Salió de la azotea cerrando la puerta fuertemente, el ruido hizo que saltara un poco. ¿Por qué me dolió eso? Era lo que quería, ¿no? Era mi punto.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?

Pase el resto de mis clases con la cabeza en las nubes, ni siquiera había recordado a Alice. Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos hacia cierto chico con ojos verde esmeralda.

Al terminar las clases fui al estacionamiento y encontré a Jasper muy relajado recargado contra el auto, lo fulmine con la mirada y él me sonrió, llegue hasta él y no dije nada solo me subí al auto.

Subió después de mi sin hablar, todo el camino me la pase viendo en la ventana, todo era… verde. Arboles. Todo estaba lleno de arboles le daba un aspecto agradable y a la vez tenebroso. Pero en esta ocasión el verde también me recordaba otra cosa.

Llegamos a casa y no espere a Jasper, corrí por las escaleras, estuve a punto de caerme pero logre ponerme en equilibrio. Entre rápidamente y me encerré en mi cuarto. Avente mi mochila a algún lugar, no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso.

Edward. Dios, ¿Qué hice?

Arruine las cosas, es que es tan frustrante. No puede tener celos. No debe. No soy nada. El tiene a su Barbie plástica, que por más que me moleste debo aceptar que es hermosa. Pero el dijo que tenía celos, para eso se necesita tener sentimientos por esa persona.

¿Podría ser? Yo le dije que no éramos nada. Una gran mentira.

El salvo mi vida.

Incluso aunque no volviéramos a hablarnos, el siempre será el chico que salvo mi vida. Eso no podía ser nada.

Y luego esta Alice.

¿Era verdad lo que dijo? ¿Podíamos estar juntas de nuevo? ¿Me habrá perdonado por lo que le hice? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Mi mente es un desastre.

Plantee ante mi esa posibilidad y esa simple idea me hiso sonreír, estaríamos juntas de nuevo sin importar nada, ni siquiera la muerte.

Una sonrisa enorme se planto en mi cara, haría todo lo posible por estar con ella. El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella?- escuche que preguntaba Jasper_. ¿Quién si no_?, pensé. Toco la puerta de mi cuarto, dude en abrirle después de todo, era su culpa que Edward se enojara conmigo. Suspire, me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta, se miraba muy arrepentido. -Venia con la intención de disculparme.

-Bien -conteste cruzándome de brazos y sentándome en la cama, me siguió.

-Luego me di cuenta que no lo sentía - lo mire boquiabierta, pero él me ignoro y siguió hablando - Debe saber que tienes a alguien si llega a dañarte.

Eso disipo mi enojo y descruce mis brazos, me conmovió y la vez me hizo sentir mal.

-Eso ya no importa. Porque lo arruine.

-¿De qué hablas? -Suspire y comencé a relatarle lo que paso.

Jasper se quedo en silencio un momento, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Y bien? -dije.

-Sí, lo arruinaste.

-Lo sé, no debí meterme en sus asuntos - me deje caer de espaldas sobre la cama, la sentí hundirse a mi lado, lo mire encontrándome con su sonrisa conciliadora.

-Eres tan ciega, Bella -fruncí el ceño - Eso no fue lo que hiciste mal. Fue el decirle que no podía tener celos. No puedes decirle a alguien que sentir o no. -Baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Acaba de conocerme, no sabe nada de mí. No puede sentir eso. -Mi voz sonada patética y débil.

-¿Tu los sentiste? - subí la mirada - Cuando su novia, ex novia, o lo que sea se acerco a él, ¿los sentiste? ¿Celos?

Cerré mis ojos exasperada y di un grito a la nada. Solté un suspiro de alivio después de terminar de gritar.

-Eso me contesta. -Dijo simplemente.

-No es posible tener sentimientos así tan rápido, simplemente es absurdo…

-Yo los sentí con ella -Dijo Jasper. Lo mire, su mirada estaba perdida y supe que a su cabeza venían recuerdos. -Todo eso. Desde el primer momento en que la vi. Hui de eso y tú me fuiste a buscar para reclamarme que dejara de ser tan cobarde.

Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo y yo hice lo mismo, pero estaba más asombrada por el hecho de que hablara de ella.

-Según recuerdo tus palabras exactas fueron estas…

-Deja de ser tan cobarde y siente algo, lo que sea y díselo. Porque si no vas a perderla para siempre. Ella no va a amar por siempre a alguien que huyo. -Termine por él en un susurro.

-Ahora yo te lo digo a ti, pequeña. Deja la cobardía de lado y enfréntate a lo que sientes. Te lo mereces, siéntelo. No importa si es muy rápido o si no dura nada. Solo tienes que sentirlo y sabrás que es real.

Asentí mirando a mi mejor amigo en ese momento pude ver un pedazo del chico que él fue antes de que le arrebataran al amor de su vida.

Un chico fuerte, sensible, independiente, confiable y por sobre todo alguien que ama sin límites.

Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jasper.

-Por eso te amo, Jasper - El sonrió y me abrazo enterando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Ahora, deja las tonterías de lado y arregla las cosas. Y ven hay que comer. - Empecé a preparar la comida con mi mejor amigo viéndome desde la barra.

-Por cierto, Bells, cuando arregles las cosas dile que si llega a lastimarte le partiré la cara -Sonrió angelicalmente a lo que yo rodé los ojos - Sabes que debo cuidarte- levanto la barbilla con un aire superior, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra e inflando el pecho. Le pique el estomago, saco todo el aire y se agacho-Eso no es justo, sabes que no me puedes hacer eso.

-Sí, sí puedo, ahora vete mientras sigo cocinando - bufo y salió de la cocina hacia la sala. Había decidido preparar hamburguesas, no era muy laborioso pero me mantendría ocupada. Cuando termine, puse la mesa y serví en los platos, llame a Jasper quien vino corriendo sentarse.

-No estoy muy segura si arreglare las cosas con Edward, pero si lo hago me había invitado a sentarme con él. Así que probablemente lo haga.- baje la mirada a mi plato para que no notara como me ruborizaba.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

-Bueno es mi primer día y ya tengo una Barbie plástica detrás de mi cabeza, calculo es horrible y arruine las cosas con el chico más genial de la escuela.

-¡Hey! - se quejo Jasper - Yo también voy en esa escuela- me reclamo indignado, reí.

-Sabes a que me refiero.- Cambie el tema antes de avergonzarme más. -Ahora, dime tú, ¿Conociste a alguien?- bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, si conocí a algunos compañeros son muy amables, y conocí a una chica, María.- me sorprendí. No me refería a eso. ¿Una chica? ¿Qué hay de Alice?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Te gusta ella? ¿Es eso?- Me levante alterada. Tal vez yo también era bipolar.

-No Bella, no es eso. Solo le hable un poco, no te pongas así - me agarro del brazo y me abraso, temblé un poco. Demasiadas emociones en un día.

-Lo siento, es solo que es difícil.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila estoy aquí- asentí y me apreté mas a él. Después de un rato nos separamos, recogimos la mesa y guardamos todo lo que ocupamos. Vimos un rato la tele pero no había nada interesante así que me levante para irme a dormir.

-Me iré a dormir, fue suficiente drama, emociones y superación personal por un día. -Sonrió ante mi sarcasmo.

-Está bien, yo me quedare un rato mas - Sabia que lo había lastimado por como reaccione por la chica, pero era muy difícil para mí aceptar que el hiciera su vida sin Alice.

Me agache a su lado y lo bese en la mejilla. Fui al baño y me puse mi pijama, cepille mis dientes, el cabello y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me recosté sobre mi cama y puse a analizar mis sentimientos. El era un enigma para mí. Una parte de mi - y no quería saber que tan grande era esa parte - sabia que el podía ser mi todo. Me basto tan poco para notarlo. La manera en que me mira, como si yo estuviera bien, como si fuera suficiente.

Me hace sentir viva.

No estoy segura de aceptar como me siento respecto a él. Es la forma en cómo es, su contacto cálido, su voz aterciopelada, sus celos irracionales. Como si no pudiera vivir más sin él.

Lo poco que quedaba de mí… ahora lo tenía El. Aun sin que él lo supiera, quiero estar a su lado.

Santa mierda. Quiero estar con él.

No podía dudar mas porque no tenía un para siempre asegurado, el me hacía sentir viva y quiero vivir junto a él. Quiero tanto que sea real.

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente me quede dormida.

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	8. Lo que sea, pero que sea junto a ti

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

Me levante temprano, más de lo normal. Revise a Jasper y aun dormía, era temprano así que lo deje dormir un poco más, me serví cereal y comencé a ver las noticias, no había nada interesante así que planee lo que debía hacer hoy, que en realidad no era mucho.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era arregla las cosas con Edward. Solo esperaba que quisiera hablar conmigo. No me di cuenta de a qué hora Jasper se levanto hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

-Buenos días- me sonrió adormilado.

.Buenos días- contesto, dio un gran bostezo.- Me hare el desayuno…

-¿Un cereal?- Pregunte con burla.

-No te burles de mis pocas habilidades culinarias- le avente un cojín que me regreso. Me levante y me fui a bañar. Tarde como una hora en el baño, estaba muy cómoda con el agua caliente. Me di cuenta de que era suficiente y salí, al llegar a mi cuarto esperaba ver la ropa en la cama, como era normal de Alice.

Pero no había nada.

Enarque una ceja. Desde ayer en el instituto no la había visto, empezaba a preocuparme, ¿estaría enojada? No, no creo. No podía dejarme ahora que había una posibilidad de estar juntas. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para cumplir eso?

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi armario y me cepille el cabello, lo deje suelto, maquillaje como siempre completamente negro y estaba lista. Salí de mi habitación, revisando bien si Alice no estaba, me sentí decepcionada. Jasper ya estaba listo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien- tome mi mochila y salimos del apartamento.

El camino lo hicimos en un silencio tranquilo. Con Jasper la mayoría del tiempo era calma y estar bien, o intentarlo. Llegamos y como el día anterior todos se nos quedaron viendo, era temprano ya que el estacionamiento no estaba lleno, eso era bueno, me daba tiempo de buscar a Edward y hablar con él.

Me despedí de Jasper en la entrada, me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro un, _buena suerte_ en mi oído le sonreí para que no se preocupara. Empecé a caminar por los pasillos pero no pude encontrarlo, era hora de comenzar las clases así que me dirigí al primer infierno del día.

Las clases me las pase retorciendo mis dedos y mirando ansiosamente el reloj esperando biología. Cuando el reloj finalmente dio la hora, me quede congelada en mi asiento tomando valor y pensando qué demonios le diría. Como por arte de magia la voz de Jasper sonó en mi cabeza _No seas cobarde, _dijo.

Fui hacia el salón esperando que estuviera ahí, pero el asiento contiguo al mío estaba vacío. Tome mi lugar mirando ansiosamente ahora la puerta. Podía sentir los ya familiares temblores de nervios, detestaba que me pasara eso.

Decidida a calmarme puse mi cabeza entre mis brazos sobre la mesa. Me concentre en inhalar y exhalar. Comenzaba a estar más tranquila cuando escuche el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada a lado de mi, levante mi cabeza rápidamente pero una mezcla de confusión, molestia y frustración me ataco al ver a mi acompañante.

El pelo negro corto peinado pulcramente, más músculos de los que yo había visto en mi vida -un poco exagerado en mi opinión- la piel de un color rojizo que le quedaba bien y una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes me saludo.

-Hola, hermosa. Jacob Black, co-capitan del equipo de americano, vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil e interesado en tener una cita contigo. - Acababa de cambiar mi descripción anterior por arrogante, déspota, idiota y odioso.

¿Qué era un tipo de requisito presentarse así? El debería de salir con la Barbie plástica. Tomando uso de todo mi sarcasmo le conteste:

-Isabella Swan. Alumna nueva, experta en sarcasmo y sin ningún interés de salir contigo. - Me miro con la boca abierta totalmente ofendido y me felicite mentalmente. El profesor entro dando por comenzada la clase, mire alrededor y no había rastros de Edward. Una ola de decepción me ataco.

Me iba a dar por vencida cuando un Edward muy agitado entro casi corriendo al salón.

-Señor Cullen, me alegra que decidiera honrarnos con su presencia. - Soltó un escueto, _Lo siento_, y fue a sentarse. Su ceño se frunció cuando noto quien estaba en su lugar, le di una mirada de disculpa pero la ignoro. -¿Algún problema, Sr. Cullen?

-Sí, señor. Black está en mi lugar. - Dijo con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, mire a Jacob que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-Bueno, dado el hecho de que usted llego tarde le sugiero que busque otro lugar donde sentarse o abandone mi salón. -Con las manos hechas puños miro a Jacob con odio al tiempo que daba media vuelta e iba sentarse al único lugar vacio del salón. Junto a Jessica.

Bien, ahora lo entendía. Celos.

Toda la simpatía que tenia por el Sr. Banner se evaporo.

Los siguientes quince minutos, mientras el profesor explicaba una práctica que haríamos, me la pase ignorando a Jacob. Quien era bastante insistente en querer llamar mi atención.

-Bien, hagan parejas y empiecen. Tienen 20 minutos. -Dijo el Sr. Banner. Era mi oportunidad, tenía que hablar con Edward. Haciendo acopio de valor, y antes de que a Jacob se le ocurriera pedírmelo, me levante de mi silla y fui hacia Edward quien tenía una cara de fastidio.

-Edward, me preguntaba si…tu… ¿quieres hacer la practica conmigo? - Frunció el ceño hacia mí. Mierda, eso no podía ser bueno.

-¿Aunque no seamos nada? -Pregunto rencoroso. Sería más difícil de lo pensado, asentí con la cabeza un par de veces. Pero claro, la Barbie tenía que arruinarlo.

-El está conmigo - reclamo indignada, le rodé los ojos -Sr. Banner, puede explicarle a Swan que las practicas en equipo son con los compañeros de mesa. -Me gire a ver al profesor quien solo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Señorita Stanley, no. Si el Sr. Cullen y la Srita. Swan quieren hacer juntos las prácticas, adelante. Ahora busque un compañero y empiece a trabajar. - Le di una brillante sonrisa al profesor de agradecimiento, me agradaba de nuevo. Jessica se fue enfurruñada y maldiciendo entre dientes. Me senté en su lugar y comenzamos a trabajar en silencio.

-¿Podríamos hablar? -pregunte después de unos minutos.

-Lo estamos haciendo - contesto sin mirarme.

-Sabes a que me refiero - No contesto - Edward, por favor.

Finalmente asintió. Sonreí y seguí trabajando, por lo menos había conseguido que me hablara.

Lamentablemente, el trabajo no era muy difícil y me dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar. Y caí en cuenta sobre muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo que estaba teniendo dos tipos de dramas.

El drama de una adolescente normal. El típico donde una chica se vuelve loca por un chico que probablemente siente lo mismo. Donde la chica linda de la escuela quiere hacerle la vida imposible a la nueva. El tipo de dramas por el cual todos pasamos.

Y el drama que solo me pasa a mí. Porque yo no era normal, porque tenía una mejor amiga muerta que me perseguía, tener que luchar contra el dolor de la perdida, el dolor de sobrevivir, ayudar a mi mejor amigo al mismo tiempo y no dejarme caer.

Pero yo no era de las que se compadecían por las tragedias que les tocaron.

Lo hice durante un tiempo y casi nos mata a mí y a Jasper en el proceso.

Tenía que detener eso.

¿Sobreviviría a los dramas? ¿Estaría bien arrastrar a Edward hacia mi infierno?

Yo estaba llena de cicatrices de cada batalla que sobreviví. Pero siempre hay un golpe final que acaba con todo.

El timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tome mis cosas, Edward con un asentimiento salió del salón. Lo seguí. Llegamos a la azotea, probablemente esta seria ya nuestro lugar predilecto. _Muy romántico,_ pensé con sarcasmo. Me miro esperando que comenzara a hablar.

-Siento mucho lo que dije ayer, yo… yo no tengo derecho a juzgar lo que sientes. Ni a levantarte falsos sobre tus relaciones. -su rostro se suavizo - Solo me asusta el hecho de que tu sientas lo mismo que yo. -Bien, lo había dicho. Su boca se abrió ligeramente. -Acabo de conocerte y estoy jodidamente asustada por cómo me siento junto a ti. Pero alguien me dijo que tenía que sentirlo, así sabría si es real.

Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí, sus ojos ardían en un sentimiento que me hacía sentir fuerte y vulnerable a la vez.

-Entonces hagamos que esto sea real-susurro con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Una sonrisa enorme se extendió por toda mi cara, tomo mi mano suavemente, acariciando mis dedos y lentamente los entrelazo con los suyos. - Mientras sientas esto - apretó suavemente mi mano y su cálido contacto envió escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. -Es real.

Y algo exploto dentro de mí. Como si una barrera que estuviera alrededor de mi corazón finalmente se derrumbara. Y el sentimiento del que tanto hablaban finalmente se alojaba en mí. No podía compararse con nada, junto a él finalmente era yo. Sin importar los demás. Y por un instante, un efímero momento, pude respirar profundo. Pude disfrutar un poco de lo que el podía ofrecerme.

Nuestra vida juntos comenzaba ahora.

Era demasiado rápido, no nos conocíamos de nada, yo tenía mis demonios dentro y el era un ángel completamente libre. Yo quería lo que la tenia. Nos esperaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Y no importaba.

Porque esto se sentía correcto.

Sentía un poco de la paz que tanto añoraba.

Tiro de mi mano para irnos de ahí, llegamos al comedor y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. Me removí incomoda y fastidiada. ¿Qué la gente de aquí no tenia vida?

Nos sentamos juntos, sentía las miradas de todas las chicas sobre mí. Envidia y odio. Edward se sentó frente a mí en la mesa.

-Tienes muchas admiradoras, ¿verdad?- comente, mientras miraba como Jessica Stanley me miraba estupefacta y furiosa, desvié mi mirada incomoda. Edward rio.

-Ignóralas - Beso mis nudillos y sonreí.

Busque a Jasper con la mirada y lo encontré en la mesa donde ayer el y yo estábamos sentados. Estaba con unos chicos, había una chica junto a él, María, supuse.

Jasper miro en mi dirección y sonrió abiertamente. Volví mi mirada a Edward, estuvimos hablando sobre todo y nada a la vez, nuestros gustos, la música, amigos, le conté todo a excepción de Alice, no estaba lista para hablar de ella con alguien más, incluso con Edward.

Llego la última hora y se ofreció a acompañarme a mi salón. Salimos del comedor juntos, durante el camino me di cuenta que luchaba con sus pensamientos, a mitad del camino tomo mi mano, sonreí eso era lo que pensaba, vi nuestras manos unidas y mi sonrisa creció un mas, me dio una mirada tierna y seguimos nuestro camino.

Al llegar al salón, poso sus suaves labios en mi mejilla dejando un beso, justo como Jasper ayer. Se despidió de mí y se fue andando a su clase. Al termino de la clase, fui a guardar mis cosas a mi casillero sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y me gire sonriendo.

Jacob Black estaba frente a mi sonriendo como el gato de Alicia, sorprendida intente alejarme de su pecho pero fue imposible. El idiota era demasiado fuerte.

-Vamos, hermosa. ¿Estás feliz de verme? -acerco sus labios a los míos y me aleje de él golpeando mi cabeza en el casillero.

-Asqueada seria un mejor concepto. Ahora suéltame -Dije poniendo las manos en su pecho intentando alejarlo sin mucho éxito. Intento acercarse de nuevo y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, así que solo cerré mis ojos fuertemente y gire mi cara, de un momento a otro ya no estaba sobre mí.

Escuche un grito que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Edward estaba sobre Jacob estrellando su puño contra él. Todos comenzaron a acercarse formando un círculo sin intentar detenerlos. Mi corazón latía desbocado con miedo a que le pasara algo, quera gritar que los detuvieran, quería poder moverme y pararlos, pero no podía.

Nunca imagine que alguna vez vería a Edward así, su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca de furia y desesperación. Como si fuera alguien más. Extrañamente no le tenía miedo, solo una gran preocupación.

Jacob tenía su labio sangrando y no podía defenderse, finalmente lanzo un puñetazo lastimando a Edward quien se lo devolvió y tomo en puños su camisa acercándolo.

-¡No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella, maldito cobarde! - Rugió amenazadoramente. Jacob rio con suficiencia aun estando débil.

-Porque Ed, ¿tienes miedo que vuelvan a elegirme por sobre ti? -Dijo en un susurro pero aun así audible para todos. ¿A qué se refería?

Edward levanto el puño para estrellarlo de nuevo contra Jacob pero le grite, deteniéndolo.

-¡Edward, basta! - mi voz sonó fuerte y tensa no estaba segura si era por la adrenalina o el miedo a que le pasara algo. Sus ojos se desenfocaron un momento, aturdidos, desorientados, mirando a todas las personas hasta que me encontró. Me acerque a él lentamente y tome su brazo bajándolo - Por favor, basta. Ven conmigo.

Sus ojos revolotearon por todo el lugar como si no tuviera idea de que había pasado, el grito estridente de Jessica se escucho por todo el pasillo.

-¡Jake! ¿Qué le hiciste? –grito mirándonos acusadoramente y arrodillándose a lado de Jacob, nadie había hecho nada por él. Tomo su cabeza poniéndola en sus rodillas.

Todos comenzaron a irse, antes de que llegara alguien y hubiera problemas. Algunos se quedaron con Jessica y Jacob ayudándolos. Tome a Edward de la mano y lo saque de ahí cuanto antes.

No miraba a Jasper por ningún lado, tal vez había decidido irse al estacionamiento. Metí a Edward en el baño de las chicas, por suerte no había nadie. Se recargo contra el lavabo aun sin decir nada. Repare en sus daños, solo tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de sus labios. La peor parte se la había llevado Jacob.

Tome un par de toallas y las moje, me acerque quedando frente a él y comencé a limpiar su herida. Ni siquiera se quejo.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto después de un rato. Lo mire arqueando una ceja.

-Yo debería preguntar eso - dije sin dejar de limpiarlo. Asintió bajando la mirada, deje de lado la toalla y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Respire profundo y sentí sus manos en mi cintura acercándome a su pecho. - Me asustaste mucho ahí afuera.

Miro mis ojos con dolor y negó con su cabeza. Entonces me di cuenta de cuan poco nos conocíamos, pero quería cambiar eso. Era bastante obvio que yo no era la única con problemas.

-Nunca quise asustarte, es solo que al verlo así… - su mandíbula se tenso y el agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte, acaricie sus mejillas calmándolo. - Lo siento tanto, amor. - Mi corazón dio un brinco ante el apelativo pero me concentre, tendría que acostumbrarme.

-No tenía miedo de ti - aclare juntando su frente con la mía - Tenía miedo de lo que podrían hacerte. Admito que tal vez exageraste un poco, pero no podría enojarme contigo o tener otro sentimiento por ti, más que agradecimiento y… amor. Pero aun así Edward, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubieran visto? ¿O si a Jacob se le ocurre acusarte?

-No lo hará -dijo con convicción. Lo mire confundida frunciendo el ceño - Esto es entre él y yo. No le dirá a nadie, te lo aseguro.

Con eso entendía que no era la primera vez que peleaban pero, ¿Por qué serian? Estaba claro que venía de mucho tiempo atrás, y que yo no sabía muchas cosas. Aunque este no era el lugar ni el momento para hablarlo.

-Bella, lo siento tanto en verdad - se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios, me decepcione un poco y él lo noto. - No tienes idea de cuánto quiero besarte ahora. Pero no aquí, no en el baño de chicas ni después de haber peleado con el idiota de Black, ¿de acuerdo?

Aun a pesar de todo, le sonreí sinceramente. Salimos del baño tomados de la mano, la escuela en su mayoría estaba vacía. No sabía que tan buena idea sería juntar a Edward y a Jasper, tenía mucho que pensar así que me despedí de él y fui hacia el auto.

Jasper estaba recargado contra el frunciendo el ceño, en cuanto me miro su mirada fue de claro alivio. Me abraso fuertemente y beso mi frente. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero negué con la cabeza y el asintió.

En cuanto llegamos a casa me encerré en mi cuarto, demasiadas cosas hoy. Parecía que nunca podría tener una sola emoción en mí, siempre era un completo desastre. Estaba inmensamente feliz por Edward. Asustada por Alice. Confundida por la pelea.

-_Tu chico es bastante impulsivo_ - no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella. Estaba cerca de mi límite.

-Parece que sí. -Susurre, sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y vi a Alice con su sonrisa. No sabía que esperar justo ahora.

_-Deberías elegirlos mejor o espera, ¡Es el primero!_ - se burlo, sonreí y le lance una almohada. -_Ya enserio, ¿es el indicado? _

Dude en decirle, sabia mi respuesta. Dudaba de Alice, aunque en este momento se parecía más a mi mejor amiga que anteriormente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre él. Jasper era sensacional, pero Alice era mi mejor amiga.

-No lo conozco lo suficiente - conteste. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-_No importa el tiempo, es lo que sientes._

-Lo es. - me rendí. Negarlo no servía de nada.

Era el o nadie así de simple.

**Espero que les haya gustado, la reacción de Edward tiene una razón no solo se mete en problemas porque si. **

**Muchas Gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	9. Dame un poco de tiempo o quema todo esto

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

Aun estaba un poco preocupaba por el asunto de Jacob Black, no sabía si él era extremadamente celoso o solo era con Black. Tendría que hablar con él, necesitaba saber la historia pero solo si quería decírmelo, yo no podía pedirle nada cuando no era completamente sincera.

Pasamos toda la noche hablando y fue maravilloso, como los viejos tiempos. Como revivir lo que teníamos hace dos años. No salí de mi habitación, tampoco cuando Jasper llamo para comer, tenía miedo de que si dejaba la habitación ella desapareciera y no la volvería a ver.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el sueño, Alice ya se había ido deseándome buenas noches y besando mi mejilla. Últimamente se parecía más a mi Alice.

El sonido del celular hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y el sueño se fuera, maldije internamente levantándome para contestar. Solo había dos personas que tenían mi número, aparte de mis padres.

Y tenía claro que Jasper no me marcaria teniéndome tan cerca.

_Edward_, rezaba la pantalla de mi celular. Mire la hora 3:15 am. Esto no podía ser bueno.

-¿Edward? –Conteste.

-Bella, amor lamento despertarte - En verdad sonaba muy mal, me preocupe al instante. - Es solo que… yo…

-Tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa? -Hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado del teléfono. Se escuchaba como si movieran cosas. - ¿Edward?

- ¿Puedes salir? -Pregunto agitado, fruncí el ceño.

-Claro, pero…

-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos. - Y corto la comunicación. Despegue el teléfono de mi oído mirándolo como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas.

Sacudí mi cabeza poniéndome de pie, no tardaría en llegar. Cepille mis dientes y cambie mi ropa por unos jeans y una blusa, tome mi chaqueta poniéndomela y me acomode un poco el cabello. Salí de mi habitación revisando la de Jasper, dormía pacíficamente ajeno a todo, cerré su puerta con un leve chasquido y baje las escaleras.

Frente a mi casa estaba estacionado el volvo plateado con mi novio recargado en el, cruzado de brazos. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla con un suéter gris y una chamarra azul marino.

El era completamente hermoso.

Le sonreí y él se acerco abrazándome y enterrando su cara en mi cuello, lo sentí inhalar y exhalar varias veces, acaricie el cabello detrás de su nuca.

Cuando se tranquilizo, se separo de mí mirando mis ojos, le sonreí con confianza y dejo un pequeño beso en mi nariz. Tiro de mi mano abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

-¿Confías en mi? - pregunto en cuanto subió al auto. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad pero la ignore.

-Sí. -Me sonrió por primera vez desde que llego.

-Entonces, ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Forks de noche era hermoso y tenebroso a la vez. Lo que era verde de día, por la noche era completamente negro. No sentía miedo pero si curiosidad, a decir verdad estaba un poco preocupada de que Edward no pudiera distinguir el camino pero en ningún momento vacilo o soltó mi mano.

Estaciono el auto a la orilla del bosque, lo mire confundida pero solo me guiño el ojo y abrió mi puerta.

Los arboles eran irreconocibles y se perdían en la espesura de la oscuridad, aunque Edward nunca dudo sobre qué camino tomar. Después de caminar por unos minutos, escuche el sonido de ¿agua?

-¿Falta mucho? -Pregunte después de tropezarme por tercera vez. Me sonrió con la burla en sus ojos.

- ¿Puedes escuchar eso?

-¿El agua? Si.

-Estamos cerca, un poco más cariño. Vamos.

Seguimos caminando con el enfrente tirando de mi mano, después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos finalmente llegamos. Edward se detuvo acercándome más.

Y lo que vi era hermoso.

Una gran cascada caía libremente hacia el suelo, el sonido era completamente asombroso. Había un prado justo enfrente lleno de flores de todo tipo, amarillas, lilas, rosas, verde, verde y verde. Estaba rodeado de bosque y parecía ser el único lugar donde se podían apreciar realmente las estrellas. Estaba un poco más iluminado gracias a eso y se podía apreciar los grandes árboles.

Inconscientemente me acerque más al centro del lugar, impresionada y aturdida por la belleza del agua cayendo.

-Eres la primera persona que traigo aquí. -Me gire hacia su voz, tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sonreía tímidamente.

-Dios, Edward. Esto es hermoso e impresionante, nunca había visto nada así.

Se acerco a mí lentamente y tomando mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, se dejo caer en un árbol donde se podía apreciar la cascada, abrió sus piernas invitándome a sentarme en medio. Lo hice y me abrazo juntando sus manos en mi vientre, acaricie sus manos recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué va mal, Edward? -Suspiro y beso el tope de mi cabeza.

-Te necesitaba, no, te necesito. - Mi corazón dio un brinco ante eso - También se que quieres respuestas y estoy dispuesto a dártelas.

Me gire, aun entre sus brazos, quedando de frente. Acaricie su mejilla provocando que cerrara sus ojos y soltara un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿Y se te ocurrió darme explicaciones a las 3 de la mañana? – dije con burla, rio entre dientes apretando mas su agarre en mi pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una máscara seria, como si le doliera.

-Me asalto la inexplicable idea de que si no lo hacía en ese mismo momento, te perdería. Es estúpido, lo sé. Pero eso era todo lo que estaba en mi mente.

-No tienes que hacer esto - susurre prendida a sus ojos. Sonrió dulcemente tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Quiero hacerlo. Te quiero, Bella. Y estoy asustado, pero eso no importa mientras este a tu lado. Puedo soportarlo si estas junto a mí. - Sus ojos brillaban con una sinceridad que hacía temblar hasta la última de mis terminaciones. - Así que responder tus dudas no supone un gran reto para mí. Necesitas saber todo de mi. Y después podrás tomar la decisión de quedarte… o alejarte de mí.

No importaba que me dijera, jamás podría alejarme de él. Era parte de mí. Pero si el necesitaba esto para darse cuenta lo haría gustosa.

-De acuerdo, ¿estás listo? -asintió - Te podría preguntar si solo Jacob hace que te pongas así, pero también vi como reaccionaste con Jasper.

-Soy extremadamente celoso, Bella. No tengo…justificación o alguna excusa, solo lo soy. Tengo un terrible genio también - le sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Cuál es la historia? –Pregunte girándome entre sus brazos regresando a la posición inicial.

-Aquí va, conozco a Jacob desde que tenía 7 años. Éramos amigos, los mejores, todo lo hacíamos juntos, eso se mantuvo hasta entrar al instituto. Entonces las cosas cambiaron. –Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarle Jacob, siguió su historia sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Desde el principio comencé a ganar popularidad aun sin buscarlo, no me molestaba pero se volvía tedioso. A Jacob le pasaba lo mismo, después de un tiempo se fue distanciando de mí, comenzó a juntarse con los mayores, tenía citas, iba a fiestas, lo normal. Al principio no le tome importancia, a diferencia de él, yo realmente no me interesaba mucho en eso, pero de vez en cuando salía. Entramos al equipo de futbol juntos. Entonces llego ella.

Tania Denali. La chica más hermosa, inteligente, divertida y amable que había conocido. Fue la primera chica en quien me interese y la única que no me miraba como si fuera un modelo en exhibición, teníamos unas clases juntos y me arme de valor para invitarla a salir. Ella acepto y así comenzamos. Note como Jacob a veces nos miraba, una mezcla de envidia y enojo, ahora me doy cuenta de cuan ciego fui para no prestarle la atención debida a eso.

Después de unos meses ya la amaba. Estaba completamente seguro que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no podía imaginar las cosas distintas. Un día ella no fue al instituto, no me aviso nada y me preocupe. Tania no era de las chicas que faltaban sin un motivo. Fui a buscarla a su casa y me abrió su mama, alego que ella no se sentía bien y que sería mejor que regresara después.

Le habría creído de no ser porque la motocicleta de Jacob estaba estacionada afuera de su casa, olvidando mis modales subí a su cuarto.

Entonces los vi. Y mi mundo se desmorono ante mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo estaban besándose en la cama y la mitad de su ropa estaba fuera. Me lance contra Jacob sin importarme nada hasta que logre quebrarle la nariz. Salí de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Me negué a hablar con cualquiera de ellos, Jacob cedió pero Tania siguió insistiendo hasta que acepte. Dijo que estaba enamorada de ambos y no sabía cómo decírmelo antes, que nos amaba y no podía elegir.

Así que fue egoísta y en vez de tomar una decisión, huyo. Se fue de Forks una semana después diciendo que no podía destruir una amistad de tantos años al elegir a uno de nosotros.

Pero ya todo estaba destruido. Nunca perdone a Jacob y el nunca me lo pidió, me nombraron capitán del equipo y eso solo lo enfureció mas. En el fondo creo que el envidiaba lo que yo tenía."

-Eso es horrible – susurre. Acaricio mis brazos de arriba a abajo. Un toque suave como una plumilla.

-Lo fue. Después vino Jessica, paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo saliera con alguien. Jessica fue amable y paciente conmigo, le conté todo lo que paso y me escucho. Comenzamos a salir antes de que realmente me diera cuenta. Pero me agradaba su compañía así que no la detuve. Cuando creí que todo empezaba a mejorar y que tenia a alguien a mi lado, ella me dejo. Dijo que no estaba lista para una relación en ese momento. Me dolió, lo admito. Tal vez no tanto como Tania pero sin duda dolió, lo acepte porque era lo único que podía hacer, creí que si le daba tiempo ella recapacitaría y volvería. O eso pensaba hasta que dos días después la vi aparecer de la mano de Jacob Black quien me sonreía burlonamente. Eso fue más de lo que podía soportar.

-Quiere todo lo que tú tienes – afirme – Primero Tania, luego Jessica… y ahora que me tienes por eso es su insistencia.

-¿Aun te tengo? – Pregunto temeroso. Me gire de nuevo quedando de frente, estaba a punto de gritarle que yo no era como ellas, que estaba equivocado conmigo, pero al ver sus ojos pude ver su temor, la angustia y lo que le dolía lo que paso. Las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

-Siempre. – sentí su alivio en cuanto pronuncie eso, pero necesitaba que me creyera completamente. – Yo no soy como ellas, Edward. Nunca te haría algo así, no podría lastimarte de esa manera.

-¿No estás asustada? –Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Ahora que has visto lo celoso que soy, mi historia, como me pongo con él. No quiero perderte ahora pero tampoco puedo forzarte a estar con un celoso compulsivo.

La idea de que él se sintiera así, era abrumadora. En el tiempo que lo conocí había asumido que él era completamente feliz y libre, sin nada que lo atormentara. Ahora me daba cuenta que no era así.

El era imperfecto también. Tenía problemas y un pasado. Eso solo lo hacía más perfecto para mí.

Era un ángel, un ángel dañado. Y haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz y hacerlo entender que no iría a ninguna parte. Por lo menos no sin él.

-No voy a ninguna parte. –respondí segura, tome su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Le di un ligero apretón. - ¿Sientes eso? Es real.

- Oh, nena. No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero – dijo abrazándome, sus brazos alrededor de mi, su corazón latiendo contra mi oído, su respiración suave y pausada, su aroma era abrumador. Este era mi lugar. Entre sus brazos.

Estaba muy cómoda y empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando sentí que me alejaba, parpadee un par de veces y el aire se atasco en mi garganta cuando sentí que ponía un dedo bajo mi barbilla levantando mi cabeza, su mano se desplazo hacia mi mejilla acariciándola con sus nudillos sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi piel y no quería que se detuviera, siguió recorriendo mi mejilla y puso su otra mano detrás de mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Con sus ojos aun conectados a los míos se fue acercando lentamente, dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo, se detuvo tan cerca con nuestros alientos mezclándose. Mi corazón se acelero tronando dentro de mi pecho, cerré mis ojos en una clara invitación.

Sus labios se detuvieron en mi mejilla besándola y arrastrando sus labios por mi mandíbula, hasta que finalmente unió nuestros labios.

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue la mejor sensación que había sentido nunca, sus labios eran suaves y tiernos mientras se movían al compas de con los míos.

No hubo fuegos artificiales, como dicen los libros. Tampoco volaron palomas ni cantaron los ángeles, fue mucho mejor que cualquier beso que hubieran descrito alguna vez. Porque esto era real.

Era completamente normal tener sus labios contra los míos, era como si finalmente pudiera respirar libremente. Como si de un momento a otro dejara de ahogarme.

Nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes, teníamos sonrisas estúpidas y respirábamos irregularmente. Pero sobre todo, no podía ser más feliz.

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	10. De Presentaciones, Recuerdos y Música

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

La siguiente semana paso volando, aun no presentaba a Edward y Jasper. No tuvieron un muy buen comienzo y aunque sabía que Edward tenía claro que entre él y yo no había nada, prefería posponerlo. Afortunadamente tenia al mejor amigo que alguien pudiera pedir y lo acepto sin replicas.

Jasper supo de la pelea con Black y le explique todo, el entendió aunque me pregunto si estaba segura de querer estar con él. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar la respuesta.

Todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba, hasta que Edward me dio una noticia.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi familia. – Soltó una tarde mientras estábamos recostados sobre el pasto en su prado. Mi mente quedo en blanco.

Conocer a su familia.

Recuerdo que me hablo de ellos. Su padre, Carlisle, que era médico cirujano. Su madre, Esme, dedicada a tiempo completo a ser ama de casa. Su hermano, Emmett, quien iba un año delante de nosotros en el instituto. Y la novia de Emmett y mejor amiga de mi novio, Rosalie Hale, ella estudiaba junto a Emmett.

-¿Bella? – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Parpadee continuamente mirándolo, se recargo sobre sus codos para mirarme esperando a que dijera algo pero nada salía de mi. Su rostro comenzó a decaer – Lo siento, no quería apresurar las cosas es solo que creí… ¿sabes? Olvídalo, tienes razón. Es muy pronto.

-No, no, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa – tome su mano entre la mía - ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – Contesto con otra pregunta – Te quiero y eres lo mejor que tengo. Quiero que mi familia te conozca. No es muy difícil de entender.

Si lo ponía de esa manera sonaba sencillo, asentí regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo son ellos? – pregunte, debía prepararme para conocerlos. Suspiro volviéndose a recostar sin soltar mi mano.

-Bueno, mi padre es realmente una de las mejores personas que conozco. Ama su trabajo y ayudar a la gente, es comprensivo y honesto. Mi madre es dulce y atenta, nunca la he visto enojada dudo que alguna vez se haya enojado con alguien. Emmett, el es como un niño de 8 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, hallara la manera de incomodarte y hacerte reír. Rosalie, bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir de ella?

La manera en que hablaba sobre su familia con devoción y respeto me demostraba lo importante que era para él. Sentí cierta molestia por Rosalie, era absurdo dado que era novia de su hermano, pero hablaba de ella con tanto cariño. _Tú tienes a Jasper_, me recordó mi conciencia.

-Es…mi mejor amiga. Tiene su carácter y es difícil llegar a ella pero una vez que lo haces vale completamente la pena, es la consentida de Esme porque es la única mujer. – su voz se fue apagando y no me gusto eso.

-¿Qué pasa? –se movió de manera que estaba frente a mí.

-Tal vez ella sea… complicada. – Enarque una ceja en clara confusión – Bien, es demasiado protectora con aquellos que quiere. Y después de lo de Tania y Jessica, no sé como reaccionara.

-¿No le has hablado de mi? – La idea de que me ocultara resulto terriblemente dolorosa.

-Claro que si, solo discúlpala si hace o dice algo mordaz. – Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y negué con la cabeza restándole importancia. Si el pudo soportar lo de Jasper, muy a su manera, podría con la tal Rosalie.

Quedamos en que iríamos después de la escuela al día siguiente, al regresar a mi casa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y Jasper no paraba de burlarse de mí. Decidí irme a dormir para ya no escuchar sus constantes burlas.

Escuche el despertador y estire mi mano para apagarlo, tenia aproximadamente una hora despierta pero no tenia deseos de salir de la cama. Escuche como la puerta crujía al ser abierta y por instinto cerré los ojos. Un muy emocionado Jasper entro a mi habitación y me quito las cobijas de encima.

-¡Vamos, pequeña! ¡Hay que ir al instituto!- Al ver que no me movía, se subió encima de mí y me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-¡Basta, basta! Ya, ya me levantare- deje de reír y me calme, Jasper se bajo de mi.- ¿A qué se debe tu entusiasmo por el instituto, Jasper? No me digas que por las clases porque ni tú te lo crees - Le advertí antes de que mintiera. Abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar.

-Nada en especial, no es como si por la tarde tuviera que conocer a mis suegros. –dijo distraídamente, gemí y use la almohada en mi cara recostándome de nuevo.

-Amas verme tan miserable, lo sé. – mi voz sonó amortiguada por la almohada y el rio.

-Te dejo con tu miseria, ahora date prisa para irnos. - Salió dando un portazo de mi habitación.

Gruñí. Había algo diferente en el, mas sonriente, más amable, sus ojos brillaban un poco más. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que había hecho eso. _Tal vez el está siguiendo adelante y superando el hecho de que su novia murió_, dijo mi conciencia. Me estremecí ante eso, era egoísta no alegrarse por eso, lo sabía pero bueno, yo era egoísta.

Esos pensamientos no me estaban ayudando, así que los deseche de mi mente.

Ahora tenía un gran problema.

Conocería a los padres de Edward.

-¿Como se supone que debo actuar?- pregunte al viento. Me sentí tonta al ver que nadie me contestaría, pero no fue así.

-_Bueno, hablándole al aire no conseguirás nada_ – mi cama se hundió con su peso y me entrego una muda de ropa, por suerte era algo casual y no mi ropa de luto que siempre llevaba, en algún lugar de mi mente me pregunte de donde la había sacado. _– Puedes empezar por bañarte y arreglarte, ya después veremos que hacemos. _

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y fui a hacer lo que me decía.

Deje que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y trate de no pensar en que hoy conocería a la familia de Edward, la simple idea hacia que me dieran escalofríos. Me vestí y use el maquillaje suavemente, me negaba a dejar el luto por completo. Jasper ya me esperaba en la sala, agarre una barra para comérmela durante el camino.

Llegamos a buen tiempo ya que Jasper cuando se lo proponía conducía como loco, ya me estaba acostumbrando aunque de todos modos lo regañaba. Al llegar a la entrada se despidió de mí y se fue a su salón. Seguí caminando sin ver por dónde iba cuando unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me abrasaron por detrás.

-Hola, nena.- Me di la vuelta sonriendo y deje un casto beso en sus labios. Parecía que Edward con todo lo que usara se miraba asquerosamente bien. Jeans desgastados negros a la cadera, camiseta blanca pegada a su pecho y una chaqueta de cuero negra, su cabello cobrizo despeinado completaba su imagen de chico malo. -¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado ante mi exhaustiva inspección.

-Solo eres hermoso – conteste sin pensarlo, mordí mi labio avergonzada y me ruborice, el sonrió engreídamente.

-Oh, lo sé nena. Soy un maldito Dios griego. – rodé los ojos divertida y el beso mi frente. – Más hermosa eres tú, ¿lista para clases?

Asentí y nos dirigimos al primer infierno del día, todo el día se paso entre clases, nervios, mensajes burlones de Jasper, hasta que finalmente se acabo.

Como suponía Edward estaba afuera esperándome recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto tomándome la mano. Quise contestar que no, pero al sentir su mano contra la mía, sonreí y asentí incapaz de confiar en mi voz.

Salimos del instituto y subimos a su Volvo. Todo el camino lo recorrimos en silencio a excepción de la música que estábamos escuchando, Muse uno de nuestras bandas en común.

-¿The Beatles o Muse? –pregunte de repente. Me miro confundido pero contesto.

-The Beatles fueron grandes, pero solo Muse puede considerarse la mejor banda. – Sonreí abiertamente.

-¿Por qué la pregunta y esa sonrisa? –pregunto sonriendo divertido.

-Solo quería comprobar algo.

Que él era perfectamente imperfecto.

Al llegar, me abrió la puerta para salir. Salí del auto mordiéndome el labio, estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir. Comencé a temblar, Edward lo noto. Me miro a los ojos y pronuncio las palabras que yo tanto necesitaba en eso momento.

-Estoy aquí, Bella. Independientemente de lo que piense mi familia, yo te quiero y siempre será así. Además, eres linda, tierna, inteligente les vas a encantar. Confía en mí- asentí, respirando profundamente.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me guio hacia el interior de la casa. Era enorme, estaba escondida entre el bosque pero era preciosa. Tenía un estilo antiguo pero luminoso, algo difícil de conseguir. Era de muy buen gusto, los cuadros antiguos, los colores le daban vida a la casa y un ambiente familiar.

-Ven, deben estar en la sala- tiro de mi hasta la ahí y pude ver a quien yo suponía que eran sus padres. Estaban sentados frente a una chimenea, solo charlando por sus miradas pude ver cuánto se querían.

-Papa, mama- los aludidos voltearon y sonrieron al verme.-Ella es Bella, Bella ellos son mis padres, Esme y Carlisle.

Esme tenía una sonrisa maternal y amorosa, me recordó a Renee, vino hacia mí envolviéndome en sus brazos me sorprendí pero le devolví el abrazo, era más o menos de mi altura tenía el pelo color caramelo y una mirada tierna, facciones que cualquiera envidiaría. Se miraba mucho más joven de lo que era.

-Me alegra conocerte, Bella, Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti-me sonrió dándome confianza.

-Muchas gracias señora Cullen, su casa es hermosa.

-Oh gracias y por favor no me digas señora Cullen -rio y Carlisle la acompaño parecía sonreír simplemente si ella lo hacía. - dime Esme, querida-asentí sonriéndole.

Carlisle se acerco dándome la mano, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, tenía los ojos esmeralda igual a los de Edward, era alto y con el cabello rubio, los dos se miraban más jóvenes de la edad que tenían.

-Mucho gusto, Bella. Al fin conocemos a la culpable de que Edward este tan feliz- baje la mirada y me ruborice, aunque le sonreí, mire a Edward y el también estaba rojo. Carlisle y Esme rieron al vernos así.

-Papa, ¿donde están Emmett y Rosalie?- pregunto Edward cambiando el tema.

-Deben estar en el cuarto de tu hermano ya sabes les encanta encerrarse a jugar videojuegos.

Me sorprendió el escuchar que a Rosalie le gustara eso, nos despedimos de sus padres y subimos. Me sentía más aliviada al darme cuenta de que no había ido tan mal. Realmente creo que estaba exagerando antes, parecían personas agradables y amables.

-Te dije que les gustarías- me dijo Edward mientras me besaba la mano. Llegamos a un cuarto del segundo piso, Edward toco la puerta y nos abrió un chico enorme.

Era muy musculoso y tenía el pelo negro corto, se miraba aterrador pero tenía la cara de un niño pequeño y cuando sonreía se le hacían pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Nos dio una enorme sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Bella-dijo apuntándome, me levanto del piso dándome un gran abraso y girándome, sentí como me faltaba el aire.

-¡Emmett! Idiota, bájala, no la dejas respirar-escuche como le reclamaba Edward.

-Bájala Emmett, se está poniendo morada- escuche una voz de mujer, Rosalie supuse, su voz era melodiosa y aterciopelada. Sentí como me dejaban en el piso y Edward tomaba mi mano inmediatamente.

Levante la vista y vi a una súper modelo enfrente de mí. Era rubia, alta y muy hermosa, mi autoestima cayó picada abajo al verla.

-Soy Rosalie – Se presento mirando evaluativamente, me removí incomoda.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bella. – mi voz sonó pequeña a comparación de la fuerte y segura de ella. Emmett se puso enfrente de mí.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Emmett, el hermano de este amargado—menciono apuntando a Edward con la cabeza, le sonreí y Edward gruño. - Pensábamos rentar unas películas y verlas más al rato, ¿se apuntan?- nos invito. Pude ver como Rosalie rodaba los ojos y entraba a la habitación.

Tal vez hable demasiado pronto sobre lo bien que iban las cosas.

-Claro- contesto Edward, completamente ajeno al comportamiento de su mejor amiga. - Si Bella quiere- los dos me miraron, lo cual solo logro que me sonrojara.

-Me encantaría-conteste.

Esme y Carlisle se disculparon diciendo que tenían planes para la cena por lo que teníamos la casa para nosotros. Nos pasamos la tarde viendo películas, invité a Jasper pero me dijo que ya tenía planes tendría que preguntarle que se tenía entre manos.

Me la pase muy bien, entre las bromas de Emmett y los abrazos de Edward. Rosalie se mostro más amable conmigo o por lo menos lo intento. Ella y Edward compartieron una mirada llena de significados que me molesto un poco, pero no podía hacer nada por eso.

-¿Quieres ver mi habitación? – Pregunto Edward en algún momento de la noche, asentí alegremente. Estaba en el tercer piso y era la única ocupada ahí, según sus propias palabras "la soledad le iba bien". Su cuarto tenía una vista hermosa hacia el bosque, un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared.

Un librero en la pared derecha que mostraba una gran colección y del lado opuesta una gran colección de discos acomodados pulcramente. Me tome mi tiempo revisando cada uno de ellos, maravillada por el cuidado que tenían.

Edward me observaba sentado desde su cama, fui hacia el sentándome en su regazo. Estuvimos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que sentí como dejaba besos por mi mejilla y mandíbula hasta llegar finalmente a mis labios.

Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello acercándolo a mí, sus labios eran como un bálsamo para mi, cálidos, reconfortantes, dulces, tiernos, jamás podría cansarme de besarlo.

El beso se volvió más insistente y demandante, sentí como me recostaba en la cama con él sobre mí. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca lentamente, nuestras lenguas se mezclaron saboreándose, sus dientes mordiendo mis labios suavemente.

Mis manos se movieron por sus brazos acariciándolo mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello besándolo a su antojo. Su mano delineaba el contorno de mis pechos pasando por mi cintura y mis piernas. Sentí su mano bajo mi blusa acariciando mi vientre, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de mi mente ante su contacto, los dos estábamos jadeantes en busca de aire, sus labios volvieron a los míos, guie mi mano hacia su camisa levantándola para delinear sus abdominales con mis dedos.

-No – gimió suplicante. Me detuve en el instante y el dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro respirando agitadamente. –Creo que debemos detenernos. – susurro, asentí.

Realmente no había estado pensando mucho pero tenía razón, se movió recostándose a mi lado, su mirada penetro en la mía y me perdí. Su voz me trajo de regreso.

- Cuéntame de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – conteste en un susurro.

-No lo sé, como es tu familia, tus amigos. Todo.

-Bueno – conteste mirando hacia el techo y jugando con sus dedos -, Renee, es extravagante e infantil. Charlie la complementa perfectamente, el es serio y reservado. Se aman con locura – sonreí con añoranza ante el recuerdo de mis padres. – Luego esta Jasper, el es mi mejor amigo. Es tranquilo, comprensivo y es muy entregado. A veces creo que él siente todo más que los demás, de una manera más intensa. También esta... – Me corte abruptamente. Alice. ¿Estaría lista para hablar de ella?

-¿Quién? – pregunto Edward con verdadera curiosidad.

-Alice – solté en un susurro.

-¿Quién es ella? – su ceño fruncido en confusión.

-Es tarde, tal vez debería irme. – cambie de tema, sus ojos se apagaron un poco pero lo acepto ante mi reticencia a hablar de ella. Me pare de un salto, desviando la vista. Unos brazos en mis hombros me hicieron quedar frente a él.

-No tienes que decirlo ahora, pero puedes confiar en mí. Sea lo que sea, cuando quieras hablar aquí voy a estar. Yo siempre voy a estar allí. – En su voz estaba impregnada la promesa.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y bese sus labios dulcemente, el brillo en sus ojos volvió.

Cuando bajábamos me percate de algo que no había visto antes. No entendí como había podido ignorarlo.

Un hermoso piano de cola negro yacía imponente en el lado opuesto de la sala.

Justo en el medio, con la luz brillaban en la suave tapa y las teclas más asombrosas y delicadas que había visto nunca. Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, mi respiración se atasco y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me negué a derramar.

No sé cómo llegue a lado del piano, pase mi mano suavemente por la delicada tapa, era asombroso lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

-¿Tocas? – la pregunta fue hecha cautelosamente, como si el sintiera mi dolor. Negué suavemente.

-No, ya no.

Llegue a casa con la certeza de que Jasper estaría esperando para saber todo y burlarse de mí, pero la casa estaba vacía. Suspirando me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesta a descansar, cuando estuve sobre mi cama, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Todo iba demasiado bien. _Demasiado bien._

Y eso era inquietante, tenía el presentimiento de que eso cambiaria pronto.

**Espero les haya gustado, ya viene el drama. Muchas gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo. **

**Misery.**


	11. La suma de todos los miedos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

-Por favor, vamos. Solo un rato. – Dijo Edward viéndome con un lindo puchero.

-No, ya ríndete. Haz estado toda la semana intentándolo, ¿Qué te hace creer que cambiare de opinión ahora? – Se acercó a mí abrazándome por la cintura y pegándome a su pecho.

-Lo harías por mí. Puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero – Afirmo, recorriendo con su nariz mi cuello, me estremecí y lo sentí sonreír.

-Pero no lo harás- Aclare, alejándolo. Suspiro derrotado. – Ve a la fiesta y diviértete con Emmett, se lo prometiste.

-No me interesa ir sin ti – Cerré mi casillero y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, sus manos automáticamente rodearon mi cintura. Hable con mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Escucha esto, amor. Vas a ir a la dichosa fiesta, te divertirás, pasaras tiempo con tu hermano y amigos, después iras a mi casa y escalaras el árbol frente a mi ventana. Te estaré esperando- Capture sus labios suavemente y reconocí su derrota.

-Si me divierto, será tu culpa.- Acuso frunciendo el ceño. Reí alegremente y tome su mano para ir al comedor.

Ben Cheney, novio de Ángela, daba una fiesta en su casa ese día. Todos estaban invitados, por supuesto, incluso Ángela me lo había dicho. Pero las fiestas no eran lo mío así que me negué inventando una excusa tonta, mi novio no tuvo tanta suerte ya que Emmett le hizo prometer que iría.

Había estado intentando toda la semana convencerme sin éxito alguno. Sabía que todos en el instituto planeaban ir, incluso Jasper. Las multitudes me incomodaban así que me negaba a dejarme convencer por mi novio o mi mejor amigo.

Mi siguiente clase era educación física, me dirigí a los vestuarios para cambiarme pero una voz nasal me detuvo. Rodee los ojos girándome para enfrentarla.

-¿Ya se cansó Eddie de ti? Debe de ser muy aburrido estar con alguien tan poca cosa como tú. – Jessica y su perrito faldero, Lauren, me miraban como si fuera un insecto con sus minifaldas y sus blusas escotadas.

-No tanto como estar con alguien sin cerebro y con quien no puedes tener una conversación inteligente. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? – Sus manos se volvieron puños, no sabía que tanto daño podía hacerme si planeaba golpearme, pero estaba segura de que no me dejaría.

- Mira perra, tú, yo y todos sabemos que no eres nada para él. No lo mereces, eres aburrida, torpe y simple. El debería estar con alguien mejor. Es mejor que te vayas haciendo la idea, Bellita. –Se fue acercando hacia mí, su voz elevándose varias octavas, su perfume floral me mareo completamente. – Si él me amo una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo. Va a hacerlo de nuevo.

Y con eso se giró dejándome sola en los vestidores con sus palabras repitiéndose en mi mente. Ella estaba jugando con mi mente, estaba tan harta de que jugaran con mi mente. No debía creerle, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía razón.

Yo no era nada, él era todo.

Debía estar con alguien como él, no con Jessica, claro que no, si no con alguien que supiera valorarlo, que lo amara como se lo merecía y le entregara toda su confianza sin dudarlo.

Salí de ahí, sin importarme la clase que se estaba dando. Una falta no le haría daño a nadie, corrí afuera adentrándome en el bosque.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba alejarme, necesitaba dejar de sentir el maldito dolor que oprimía mi pecho y me impedía respirar libremente. Como fuego expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, quemando todo a su paso y dejándolo inservible. Pase mis manos por mi cabello, desesperada. Tome respiraciones temblorosas pero nada parecía servir.

Un contacto cálido y tierno detuvo mi andar, Edward tomo mis brazos forzándome a detenerme y mirarlo. Golpee su pecho intentando soltarme de su agarre, me pego más a él abrazándome impidiendo que me moviera. Mis movimientos eran desesperados como si su contacto me quemara.

-¡Suéltame! Déjame ir, Cullen. –Grite desesperada, me faltaba el aire y mi vista se estaba nublando.

-No, no hasta que te tranquilices – Su voz sonó dura. -¡Contrólate! –grito y me detuve de inmediato, la razón se empezó abrir camino en mi mente.

Estaba en el bosque, los brazos de Edward me rodeaban fuertemente lastimándome un poco, mi respiración era errática y todo me daba vueltas. Me aleje de él tomando mi cabeza en mis manos, solo entonces note la humedad en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? – La voz siempre tranquila de Edward sonaba dura y afilada. Me dio un escalofrió al recordar cómo me grito. Considere mentirle, pero estaba cansada de hacerlo.

-Jessica, me saco de mis casillas.

-¿Quieres ser más específica? – lo mire enarcando una ceja. Me acerque hasta estar frente a él y golpee su pecho con mis puños.

-¿Especifica? Bueno, ella dijo que yo no era nada, que no te merecía y que deberías estar con alguien mejor. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que ella está en lo cierto! ¡Yo soy absolutamente nada en comparación! Así que discúlpame por mi reacción pero no sabía qué mierda hacer.

Su cara se descompuso en una mueca de dolor e intento acercarse a mí para abrazarme pero me aleje de él.

-¿Por qué demonios me haces esto? – Continúe gritando - ¡Sabes que mereces algo mejor y sin embargo estas aquí ilusionándome! –Acuse. Eso pareció romperlo.

-¡¿Ilusionándote!? ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo? Todo lo que te he dicho, la confianza que te he dado, ¿no demuestra nada? ¿Fueron solo palabras vacías para ti? ¿Qué clase de jodida persona crees que soy? ¡No soy un maldito hijo de puta para jugar contigo así!

Sus palabras penetraron mi mente haciéndome sentir miserable y culpable, toda la furia y confusión se disipo de mi mente, mis rodillas cedieron y hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque Edward me detuvo antes.

Me aferre a su camisa respirando entrecortadamente, podía sentir su corazón latir desbocadamente contra mi mejilla y su respiración alterada. Toda la energía que parecía tener de un momento a otro desapareció dejando solo un gran vacío.

-¿Por qué les creíste? ¿Por qué dejaste que jugaran contigo así? – Su voz se dulcifico y su agarre fue cálido y tierno.

-Tú puedas estar con cualquier chica que escojas.

-Tienes razón, yo puedo estar con cualquiera que quiera, pero la chica con la que quiero estar no quiere aceptarlo.

Alce mi rostro hacia el suyo, una mirada torturada y dolida me devolvió la mirada, me odie por ello. Subí mi mano vacilante hacia su mejilla y el gimió al contacto como si le causara dolor.

-Necesitas confiar en mí. No puedo… no soporto… - negó con la cabeza cansadamente – tu desconfianza duele, me está matando. Todo lo que necesites estoy dispuesto a dártelo, tiempo, paciencia, amor… pero tú no puedes.

-Lo siento tanto, es solo que hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza y están volviéndome loca.

-Dímelas, desahógate conmigo, saca todo lo que te lastima. Estoy aquí. – Las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

"_No tienes opción, Bella. Si tú dices algo…ya no podrás verme"_

_-_Algún día.

Las clases, después de eso, pasaron como un borrón por mi mente. No podía prestar atención a nada, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y como todo dolía.

Cada extremidad, cada órgano, cada respiración, cada sentimiento.

Todo en mi mente daba vueltas. Estaba agotada. De mentir, de engañar, de no confiar, de creer en una alucinación más que en las personas reales.

De amar a Edward con cada terminación de mi cuerpo y no poder decirlo.

Me encontré con él a la salida de la escuela, estaba ida y mis pensamientos en otro mundo pero me sorprendió preguntándome si los planes aún estaban en pie. Sonreí y le dije que sí.

Jasper se pasó todo el camino intentando hacerme hablar, sabía que algo estaba mal y me lo pregunto pero me negué a contestarle. No siguió insistiendo después cosa que le agradecí enormemente.

Intento quedarse conmigo y no ir a la fiesta, prácticamente lo saque a empujones de la casa, estaba segura de que quería ir pero quería jugar su papel de mejor amigo poniéndome primero.

Después de que estuve segura que no regresaría con cualquier excusa, me encerré en mi habitación. Tome una hoja y pluma para escribir.

_**#218**_

_Alice: _

_Estoy tan enferma de todo, el tiempo pasa y siento que me consume la vida más que a los demás, es como estar ahogándose pero todo a tu alrededor sigue en pie mostrándote a su vez que tú también sigues con él. _

_No había tenido necesidad de escribirte ya que apareces de la nada pero esta vez no quiero verte. Quiero escribirte, justo como lo hacía antes. _

_Porque tu estas muerta, y el hecho de que te aparezcas por aquí me hace sentir que no, no te estoy superando me estoy arrastrando hacia a ti. _

_No sé si eres real, un fantasma, un milagro. _

_No sé si eres mi imaginación, una alucinación, una enfermedad mental. _

_Tal vez todo lo que hay alrededor de mí no es real, puede que incluso aun este en mi habitación en Phoenix tocando tu nana sin parar, una y otra vez. Hasta que mis dedos comienzan a sangrar manchando de sangre las finas teclas e ilustrando como esta mi interior. _

_Tal vez Jasper nunca pudo detenerme. _

_Pero sé que no es una imaginación. Sé que estas muerta, no sé si tú eres real o no, pero todo lo demás lo es, porque mi imaginación no bastaría para crear algo tan perfecto como lo es Edward. _

_Un contacto tan cálido y reconfortante como el de él, unos labios suaves y tersos sobre los míos, una voz aterciopelada y melodiosa capaz de apagar el mismo infierno, unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que pueden iluminar la oscuridad que hay en mí. _

_Le estoy haciendo daño, lo estoy arrastrando al mismo infierno del que quiero escapar tan desesperadamente. _

_Quiero alejarlo, pero lo quiero junto a mí. _

_Quiero que no me necesite, pero a la vez, y más profundamente, quiero que no pueda vivir sin mí. _

_Soy tan egoísta. _

_Tan rota. _

_Quiero encontrar la luz al final de túnel, aunque empiezo a pensar que necesito morir para eso. _

_¿Tú lo entiendes? ¿Tú nos necesitas? _

_Hace un tiempo dijiste que había una manera de estar juntas, ¿era eso verdad? Si lo es… ahora mismo, no sé si quiero saberlo. _

_Porque por más que me duela y te duela a ti, ambas sabemos que hay una razón por la cual yo no haría lo que necesitas. _

_Porque necesitas que muera._

_No soy estúpida, los intentos de suicidio, las frases aparentemente sin sentido, la manera fría en que me hablas… _

_Tan fría y tan dulce. _

_Vive y deja morir. ¿Soy capaz de hacerlo?_

_Bella._

Mire la hora en el reloj 10:30 pm. Guardando la carta en mi baúl me puse de pie, necesitaba aire. Caminar era una rutina para mí en Phoenix, cuando llegue aquí deje de hacerlo, me perdía en el camino la mayoría del tiempo no estaba consciente de a donde llegaba por estar metida en mis pensamientos.

En algún lugar de mi mente me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Edward. ¿Estaría divirtiéndose? ¿Extrañándome? Esperaba que no tardará mucho en regresar.

Y Jasper, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? El ahora salía más, lo cual era bueno, pero más amaba que al regresar a casa me contaba todo su día y cada cosa que hizo. El seguía siendo mi persona. El tema de María no volvió a salir a colación, pero de vez en cuando la mencionaba y había cierto matiz especial en ella, no podía reclamarle nada, no quería parecer su novia celosa pero de cierta manera me sentía traicionada.

¿Jasper se sentiría así respecto a Edward? ¿Por eso no puso objeción en no conocerlo aun?

Ellos eran mis personas. _Vivas._

Yo vivía y respiraba por ellos, gracias a ellos.

Sin darme cuenta ya casi era medianoche, di media vuelta regresando a mi casa. Pude ver las luces prendidas y fruncí el ceño. Era muy pronto para que Jasper volviera. Saque mis llaves pero al girar la perilla estaba abierta. Mi respiración se aceleró, había un carro en la entrada pero no era el de mi mejor amigo.

Respirando profundo para tomar valor, entre a la casa. Todo se miraba normal, unas risas en el piso de arriba llamaron mi atención y dispararon mi corazón. Subí las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, conforme subía las risas se hacían más fuertes. La puerta de la habitación de Jasper estaba entreabierta, empuje suavemente la puerta.

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo antes de latir completamente desenfrenado, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mis ojos se aguaron.

_¡No!_

Jasper estaba recostado sobre una chica que jamás había visto y se estaban besando como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Jadee audiblemente lo que los alerto de mi presencia, rápidamente se separó de ella y me miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Grite.

_No es verdad, estoy soñando. Es una pesadilla. Estas mal, no es lo que crees. _Mi mente repetía una y otra vez.

-María te presento a mi mejor amiga Bella, Bella ella es María – Hablo Jasper arrastrando las palabras. Empezó a reír estúpidamente.

_Oh, no por favor. Jasper borracho, no. _

-Jazz, yo creo que mejor me voy- dijo María con voz aburrida, me dio un arranque de odio y rabia por cómo le nombro.

-¡Oh, vamos! Nos estábamos divirtiendo - le contesto Jasper sin apartar la mirada de mí. Tenía la camisa desabrochada y el cinturón, su cabello completamente revuelto, sus labios hinchados y rojos, lágrimas no deseadas escaparon de mis ojos.

-¿Jazz? No le vuelvas a decir así, ¿me escuchaste?- le grite a la tal María, nadie le decía así a Jasper, solo una persona tenía derecho a hacerlo. María me rodo los ojos y murmuro un_ llámame_ mientras salía de la casa.

Mire a Jasper con todo el odio que sentía, me devolvió la mirada impenetrable, conocía esa mirada. Odiaba esa mirada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunte. Se puso de pie quedando frente a mí.

-Porque quería. Porque nadie me puede decir que hacer. ¡Porque estoy harto de estar en depresión!

-¡¿Y por qué me lo hiciste a mí!? – grite empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas - ¡¿Qué te daba el derecho de hacerme sufrir así!? - Estrelle mi mano contra su mejilla. Sabía que después me arrepentiría de eso, pero enojada y dolida como estaba en ese momento no me importaba.

Su cara giro por la fuerza del impacto, me miro y tomo mis muñecas golpeando mi espalda contra la pared, gemí de dolor pero no le importo.

-Tú no eres nada para mí. No tengo porque darte explicaciones. – Su aliento tenia olor a alcohol y su voz mortífera me recordó a hace dos años. Una pelea. Gritos, discusiones, culpas. _No de nuevo por favor_, pedí.

-Simplemente no entiendo como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso, ella nunca te fallo y tu si, prometiste nunca olvidarla pero llego y te encuentro besándote con otra. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?- dije.

-¿Como pude hacérselo a quien Isabella, a quién?- grito ejerciendo más fuerza sobre mis muñecas.- ¿A ti?, ¿a Alice?, Alice no está, entiéndelo, ¡no está desde hace dos años! Prometí nunca olvidarla y créeme nunca lo he hecho siempre he tenido su recuerdo conmigo, ¡su maldito recuerdo!, pero tengo que seguir adelante y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, déjala ir, está muerta, Bella. ¡Alice está muerta!- quería taparme los oídos. No quería escucharlo.

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada. ¡Y suéltame! ¡Me estas lastimando! – No me soltó y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mí, de la nada sonrió burlonamente.

-Ya sé cuál es el problema – dijo, y me soltó provocando que cayera de rodillas en el suelo. – Tienes celos, Bella. Es eso, ¿verdad? – lo mire confundida.

-Estás loco. Sabes que no es así, Jasper. –conteste, sobándome las muñecas que tenían sus dedos marcados.

-¿Lo sé? ¿Tú lo sabes? – Camino hasta arrodillarse frente a mí - ¿Qué sientes por mí, Isabella? ¿Te gusto? ¿Por eso te pones así?

_Es el alcohol, es el alcohol_, repetía en mi mente. Pero eso no evitaba que sus palabras se clavaran como puñales en mi pecho.

Me pego a su pecho pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, trate de alejarme pero me retuvo impidiendo que me moviera con una mano y con la otra me tomo de la barbilla pegando mis labios a los suyos. Sabia a alcohol, sus labios eran duros y demandantes. Mordían y chupaban lastimándome. Sollocé fuertemente poniendo las manos en su pecho.

Forcejee aún más tratando de separarme de él, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas de la impotencia. Él no era Jasper, él era un monstruo. Metió su lengua en mi boca apretando más fuerte su agarre en un intento por que le respondiera, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo haría me soltó aventándome. Me aleje de él rápidamente asustada.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – pregunte débilmente, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que nada de esto fuera real. –Siempre he estado ahí cuando lo necesitas, todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Me miro fuera de sí, me tomo fuertemente de los brazos levantándome.

-¿¡Siempre has estado ahí!? – me grito zarandeándome, grite de dolor y gire mi cara por si trataba de besarme de nuevo. -¡Es la mentira más grande que he escuchado! ¡Eres una jodida mentirosa, Swan!

Volvió a aventarme provocando que golpeara mi brazo contra la mesa del centro, jadee por el dolor y cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

-¡Siempre he estado ahí! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados.

- ¡Mentira! – Clave mis ojos en el - ¡Tú no estuviste ahí! Tú no viste como enterraban al amor de tu vida, tú no viste a la razón de tu existencia ser sepultada bajo tierra. –Su voz fue bajando pero el odio impregnado en ella era notable - No viste a su familia llorar, ni como tiraban flores, ¡No viste como desaparecía de este mundo!

Mi pecho se contrajo. Su entierro. Yo no estuve ahí, no encontré las fuerzas suficientes para ver cómo era sepultaba.

-Yo si lo hice – continuo - Yo vi todo… y te necesite tanto ahí… pero nunca llegaste. Fuiste cobarde. Me dejaste soportarlo a mi todo, sin importarte nada más que tu asqueroso dolor. No estuviste siempre, Isabella. No fuiste la mejor amiga que debiste haber sido, me dejaste ahí rogándole a lo que fuera que se llevara el dolor, que me matara ahí mismo.

-Ya basta –pedí sin poder soportar más la culpa – Ya basta.

-¡No, basta tú! No importa lo que haya pasado, ¡porque ella murió! Así que ya basta de seguir de luto, ya basta de esperar a que vuelva ¡Simplemente detente! - me grito, limpie mis mejillas húmedas –Ella no va a volver, nunca lo hará… - término de decir y se fue a su habitación.

Abrace mis piernas contra mi pecho ahogando mis sollozos mientras sentía el dolor más tomar poder de mi cuerpo, preguntándome ¿Cómo alguien podía sentir tanto dolor y aun así seguir viviendo?

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Pudimos ver que Bella no tiene nada de confianza y que Jasper es bastante rencoroso. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Misery. **


	12. Al Borde del precipicio

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

Dolor, dolor, dolor…

¿Cómo algunas personas pueden ser masoquistas? ¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Tal vez el dolor era diferente para todos y a mí me tocó el dolor que mata.

Por más que me repetía que todo lo que paso era producto del alcohol no podía ignorar que era Jasper quien lo había hecho.

Los sollozos eran incontrolables provocando que mi pecho temblara y mi respiración se volviera errática.

¿Cuánto dolor puedes soportar antes de decidir que es suficiente?

Tome aire profundamente, reteniéndolo en mí pecho hasta que mis pulmones comenzaron a arder, aun entonces, continúe soportando. Cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas solté el aire lentamente. Pude sobrevivir antes lo hare ahora.

Limpiando mis lágrimas me puse de pie, tome las llaves del carro de la mesita y salí de la casa sin mirar atrás. Sabia donde vivía Ben, los folletos por toda la escuela tenían la dirección y un croquis sobre cómo llegar, tendrías que estar ciego para no haberlos visto.

Un poco más y llegaría, no quedaba muy lejos y caminar no suponía un problema, me abrace a mí misma en un intento por conservar el calor. Pude escuchar el sonido incluso antes de ver la casa. Miles de luces parpadeaban continuamente en el exterior, una casa de dos pisos con varios carros estacionados en el patio, había unas cuantas personas afuera platicando y tomando. Parecía una gran fiesta para un pueblo tan pequeño. Nadie noto que había entrado, todos estaban demasiado ocupados bebiendo y bailando como para notarme.

_Encuentra a Edward y lárgate de aquí_, me dijo mi conciencia.

Recorrí la casa en busca de él, pero no pude encontrarlo. Sabía que iba a derrumbarme, podía sentirlo, como un agujero en el pecho con los bordes adoloridos amenazando con consumirme por completo.

Un poco más, un poco más.

Chicos bebiendo, drogándose, fumando, bailando…

_¿Dónde estás Edward?_

¿Se habría ido ya? Pude haberlo visto en el camino, marque a su celular pero no me contesto de todos modos no esperaba que lo hiciera, no con todo este ruido.

Cuando iba a darme por vencida y esperarlo en casa, lo vi.

Y desee con todas mis fuerzas haberme ido antes.

Edward, mi novio, el amor de mi vida, estaba sentado en un sillón con una sonrisa idiota en su cara y los ojos cerrados.

Jessica, la capitana de porristas, ex novia de mi novio, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el besando su cuello y con la mano dentro de su camisa. Ambos sonreían y parecían estar disfrutando la fiesta. Sentí asco.

Sin poder decir nada, camine lentamente hacia atrás sin quitar mis ojos de la escena, me sentía enferma de una forma física. Puse una mano en mi estómago apretando fuertemente y cerré los ojos, era insoportable.

Finalmente los abrí y me di media vuelta para desaparecer de ahí, apenas había dado un paso cuando un fuerte brazo me detuvo.

-¡Espera, Bella! – grito Emmett por sobre la música al tiempo que sujetaba mi muñeca más fuerte, sisee un poco de dolor.

-Déjame en paz. ¡Y dile a ese bastardo que se mantenga alejado de mí!

-Él puede explicarlo. –Su miraba suplicante me decía que le diera una oportunidad, pero la imagen de Edward con Jessica apareció en mi mente llenándome de resolución.

-Por mi puede irse a la mierda. –Dije girándome. El no me siguió así que busque el carro con la mirada hasta que di con él. Subí al auto sin mirar atrás, dolía, dolía como el maldito infierno.

Conduje durante lo que pareció por mucho tiempo, mi mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar claramente incluso podría estar conduciendo en círculos y no lo notaria. Me detuve en la escuela y corrí hasta la azotea, no había nadie como suponía así que nada me detuvo.

El aire fresco de la azotea me golpeo en la cara al abrir la puerta, temblé no sabía si era de frio o de dolor, pero los temblores no se detuvieron. El nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar correctamente, me abrace a mi misma en un intento por asegurarme que aun estaba completa… por lo menos por fuera. Unos gritos agónicos y llenos de dolor llegaron a mis oídos, los gritos no se detenían pero no podía moverme lo suficiente para ver de donde provenían, cubrí mis oídos con las manos para callarlos.

Una figura se paro frente a mí, levante la vista al tiempo que los gritos cesaban, baje mis manos dejándolas caer a mis costados.

-¿Quién estaba gritando? –Mi voz salió en un susurro entrecortado. Mi garganta ardía.

-_Tú_ – respondió Alice arrodillándose frente a mí.

-¿Por qué a mí?

_-¿Y por qué no?_ – Volvía a ser la Alice fría y sin sentimientos. Su sonrisa burlona lo comprobaba.

-Pero ellos, ¿Por qué ellos?

- _Te lo mereces. Tú me mataste, así que todo el dolor que sientes justo ahora te lo mereces._

-Yo no te mate, fue un accidente –aclare- Jamás quise eso.

-_Y sin embargo paso, ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?_ – Pregunto caminando de un lado a otro frente a mí - _¿Cómo puedes vivir con todo el dolor que causaste? Te di una alternativa, te di una opción para reponer todo el dolor que hiciste pero no quisiste. Claro que no, ¿Cómo podrías haberlo querido cuando tenías al perfecto y dulce Edward? _

La mención de su nombre trajo nuevos temblores a mi cuerpo_, mi tierno y dulce Edward, ¿Por qué? _

-_Al final, resulta que fue un hipócrita que te engaño y jugo contigo, ¿no es gracioso? La persona que creías podía sacarte del hoyo en el que estas, término hundiéndote más._

-Ya basta, Alice.

_-¿Qué se siente?, ¿te gusta?, el dolor lacerante en tu pecho, tu garganta seca de tantos sollozos, tu cuerpo adolorido por los temblores. Mi dulce Bella, ¿Qué hicimos contigo? Edward te engaño, Jasper ya no te necesita más, y con eso me refiero a ambas. Porque es más que claro que todo lo que sentía por mí ya no está. _

-Jasper…- susurre al viento que alborotaba mi cabello. A pesar de todo, el se moriría el día de mañana cuando se diera cuenta de lo que me hizo.

_-¿Por qué no te matas?_ –Pregunto de la nada, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué? – se acerco hasta arrodillarse frente a mí con sus pasos de bailarina y el vestido ondulando al viento.

_-Tu vida es tan miserable que da pena. _

-No, no puedo… Jasper me necesita y Edward…

_-No. Ya no es así, Jasper acaba de encontrar a María y Edward regreso con Jessica. Deja de usarlos como excusa, tú ya no tienes nada. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? _– Negué lentamente – _Que jamás podrás dejar de amarnos. _

Todo el dolor que sentía se fue convirtiendo en ira ante sus palabras, sentía la sangre hervir en mi cuerpo y mis uñas se encajaban en las palmas de mi mano, tense mi mandíbula con fuerza, me puse de pie y ella hizo lo mismo quedando de frente.

Habían terminado conmigo, les di todo lo que podía y no fue suficiente. Bien, a la mierda. Estaba harta de ver por ellos.

-Tienes razón. Pero yo se que ese no era Jasper. Era el monstruo del dolor y la depresión que vive en el. Y el día de mañana, junto con la resaca, vendrá también el arrepentimiento justo como antes.- Mi voz sonó fuerte esta vez a pesar del ardor en mi garganta- Pero esta vez ya no estaré ahí, me canse de mantenerle a flote mientras yo me hundo cada vez más. Y es verdad, amo a Jasper siempre lo hare, amo a Edward aun después de lo que me hizo, el amor que siento por él no se terminara. Y te amo a ti, siempre lo he hecho. Yo vivía y respiraba por ustedes, y cuando amas a alguien lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que te mate. Ustedes tres terminaron conmigo. Ya no hay dolor, ni felicidad, ni sentimientos. Ya no hay nada.

Alice me miraba impasible, de pie frente a mí. Supongo que no esperaba que le contestara, tal vez pensaba que ya no había nada en mí. No se equivocaba del todo, todo lo que sentía estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de mí, donde debía estar y ahí se quedaría.

-Puedes echarme toda la culpa de lo que paso, anda hazlo. Eso no cambia nada – me acerque hacia ella con pasos lentos – Tu estas muerta, estas enterrada bajo tierra y ahí debes quedarte. ¡Desaparece de una maldita vez! Querías destruirme, ¿no? Bien, lo hiciste ¡ahora lárgate! –Su mirada cambio se volvió más suave más dulce, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Seguí gritando fuertemente - Estas muerta, Alice. Ahora lo entiendo y se siente tan liberador deshacerme de ti. Tu no me mereces, ninguno de ustedes malditas personas egoístas lo hacen. Tu estas muerta, pero yo no. Así que déjame vivir en paz. ¡Desaparece de una maldita vez!

Y se fue. Con el soplo del viento, como una ilusión, desapareció.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en mi cara, era hora de volver a casa.

Estacione el auto en la acera de la casa, baje tranquilamente, estaba amaneciendo pero parecía que no había nadie despierto en la cuadra. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Jasper tirado en el piso profundamente dormido, tenía el teléfono en la mano. Tal vez intentaba localizar a Alice como antes. Que estúpido. Seria agradable recordarle que estaba muerta cuando despierte.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, disfrute del silencio y la tranquilidad de no sentir absolutamente nada. No sentía sueño a pesar de que no había dormido nada, era como estar anestesiada. Me tire en mi cama boca arriba mirando con gran interés el techo. Memorice cada grieta que tenia, cada pequeño hoyo que se le hacía con el tiempo.

Sentía un ligero malestar en la espalda y en las muñecas, cortesía del idiota borracho que estaba tirado afuera. Seria reconfortante verlo rogar por mi perdón. Estudie mis muñecas atentamente, las marcas moradas y rojas de dedos en ella, probablemente mi espalda estaría igual.

Me puse de pie frente al espejo, el cabello castaño despeinado, la ropa desgastada y los mismos converse de siempre, labios agrietados y secos, ojos cafés vacios. ¿En qué momento llegue a esto?

Poniéndome a trabajar saque toda mi ropa del armario, pantalones, blusas y camisetas mayormente. Tres pares de tenis que jamás había usado. Había una caja hasta el fondo alargue la mano y la saque, collares, cinturones, anillos, maquillaje todo lo que podría necesitar.

Fue un regalo de el fantasma que arruinaba mi vida.

Comencé rasgando algunos pantalones, use unas tijeras para cortar otros, tenía una nueva visión del mundo. Necesitaba una nueva imagen. Dos horas después tenía todo listo, sonreí orgullosa.

Escuche ruidos en la sala, así que supuse que Jasper acababa de revivir. Arregle mi cabello poniéndolo en una coleta y Salí de mi habitación. Tenía hambre, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo, decidí que con un sándwich bastaría. Me senté en la barra mirando a Jasper.

Algo desorientado se puso de pie, soltó el teléfono que tenía en la mano y se dejo caer en el sillón, puso sus codos en las rodillas y entro el rostro en sus manos. Era la viva imagen de la miseria. Froto sus ojos y bostezo.

-Buenos días o debería decir tardes – dije haciéndolo saltar un poco y luego poner una mueca por el esfuerzo. Me miro fijamente queriendo decir algo, probablemente comenzaría a disculparse y, aunque lo estaba esperando, no tenía ánimos para su arrepentimiento. –Me iré a duchar.

Di media vuelta y Salí de ahí, me tome mi tiempo disfrutando del agua caliente en mi cuerpo. Mi espalda ardió un poco con el agua, no podía mirarme pero aseguraba que no lucia bien. Cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto, me puse mi nueva ropa.

Unos jeans rotos de las rodillas con una camisa negra a la cual le había puesto unos parches que tenía guardados y unas costuras en el frente. Termine de arreglarme colocándome delineador negro en mis ojos y labial rojo en mis labios.

Era fascinante la forma en que podía cambiar, como ahora la muchacha frente a mi me devolvió la mirada vacía pero penetrante, profunda, misteriosa, una sonrisa complacida se formo en mis labios. Ya no había nada en mí.

Me dispuse a hacer mi tarea, pero antes de formar completamente esa idea decidí que me divertiría un poco. Salí a la sala encontrándome con un Jasper bañado y cambiado aunque aun lucia como la mierda, tenía una taza de café frente a él en la barra y su rostro enterrado en las manos.

-Te ves como mierda – expuse mis pensamientos. El alzo su cabeza confundido pero sus ojos inmediatamente pasaron por la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Que empiece la función.

-Bella, yo lamento mucho lo que paso – comenzó - Yo solo me cegué completamente por el alcohol, no quise escucharte. Hice muy mal, lo sé, nunca debí traerla, nada de lo que hice o dije fue verdad. Tienes que creerme, Bells. – Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, enarque una ceja. – No puedo con esto, es demasiado para mi…

-¿Tu manera de superarlo es golpeándome? – Lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, sonreí internamente – Claro, ya entiendo. Me culpas por no haber ido al entierro y por eso me lastimas. Que estúpida como no lo entendí – dije con mi voz llena de sarcasmo.

-Jamás quise dañarte y mucho menos físicamente… - rodeo la barra intentando acercarse a mí pero me aleje inmediatamente.

-Pero lo hiciste, ¿quieres ver? – subí las mangas de mi blusa dejando ver las marcas rojas y moradas de sus dedos, sus expresión horrorizada me hizo darme cuenta que realmente no tenía ni idea de cuánto daño me había hecho - Y no has visto las de mi espalda, Jasper.

Se quedo sin habla completamente estático mirando fijamente las marcas que le mostraba, su respiración se acelero y mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ladee mi cabeza estudiándolo. Si antes creía que era la viva imagen de la miseria tenía que verlo ahora.

¿Cuánto dolor sería suficiente causarle por todo lo que me hizo pasar a mí?

-Perdóname, Bella, por favor. – Su voz quebrada sonó desesperada. Pero ya no sentía nada al escucharlo o verlo así, ya no estaba ese sentimiento de compasión y tristeza que me daba el verlo más.

-Tú quieres que te entienda y te perdone pero tú nunca has podido hacerlo conmigo. Me culpas de no haber estado contigo en el entierro y me culpas de haberla matado y puede que haya sido mi culpa. ¿Pero tú quién diablos crees que eres para juzgarme? - Cayó de rodillas abrazándose a si mismo pero no me detuve, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Basta.

-¿Recuerdas cuantas veces te pedí eso mismo ayer? Que te detuvieras, que dejaras de atormentarme, pero no lo hiciste. Estoy cansada Jasper. ¿Quieres odiarme? Hazlo. ¿Quieres culparme? Adelante. Ya no me importa. Ya no voy a estar ahí para cuidar de ti y ponerte de pie cada vez que caigas. Averigua la manera de hacerlo sin mí, Hale.

Me di media vuelta dejando al que fue mi mejor amigo sollozando en el piso de la sala, una extraña y sádica sensación de satisfacción me recorrió al escucharlo llorar de esa manera. Ya era hora de que alguien sufriera aparte de mí.

Ya era hora de que alguien se hundiera conmigo.

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON DE VERDAD POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER. TRATARE DE YA NO TARDAR TANTO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SOPORTAR LA ESPERA. **

**DEJEN SUS OPINIONES TODAS SON ACEPTADAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. **

**MISERY. **


	13. Una hermosa mentira:La perfecta negacion

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS SON DE LA GRAN STHEPENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA VIENE DE MI MENTE.**

**Como petición de Alexa les dejo la música que inspiro este capítulo. Espero que les guste. **

**Capitulo 13. Una hermosa mentira: La perfecta negación.  
Música: **

**-Beautiful lie – 30 seconds to mars.  
-Riot – Three days grace.  
-I don´t care- Three days grace. **

Baje del auto ignorando a Jasper y me dirigí a la entrada. Toda la mañana había intentado entablar conversación conmigo. Lo sentí detrás de mí, pero no me gire era una suerte que no tuviera clases con él.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo – dijo yendo del lado contrario, no conteste. Tocaba biología, podría enfrentarme al cobarde de mi novio. Sería divertido verlo pedirme perdón.

Pero él no estaba ahí.

Era extraño, el no era de los que faltaban pero no le di mucha importancia, probablemente estaba escondido con Jessica en los baños, ella tampoco estaba aquí, justo como los encontré en la fiesta. No necesitaba los detalles.

Fui hacia el comedor al terminar las clases, compraría algo ligero y me iría al bosque no tenía ganas de lidiar con Jasper. Estaba haciendo la fila cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro.

Me gire soltándome de su agarre y rodé los ojos al verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emmett? – pregunte en tono aburrido.

-Necesitamos hablar. Es urgente.- Enarque una ceja cruzándome de brazos, se veía ojeroso y tenía una mueca de preocupación.

-No me interesa. –dije girándome.

-Es sobre Edward. – voltee fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Vienes como su abogado? Mira, Emmett. Déjame tranquila, no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con él. De hecho, no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con los Cullen. – Unas cuantas caras se giraron a mirarnos, pero no me detuve.

-No entiendes, Bella, esto es importante.

-Si tanto quiere hablarme que venga él y me busque. Si tuvo el suficiente valor para engañarme como lo hizo puede tenerlo para venir a disculparse. – Rosalie apareció tras Emmett con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Déjala, Emmett. Si a ella no le interesa no tenemos porque rogarle – se puso frente a mí y Emmett rodeo su cintura deteniéndola – Cuando te arrepientas y vayas a buscarle yo me voy a encargar de sacarte a patadas de su vida.

-Haz lo que quieras, rubia – Salí de ahí sin mirar atrás y con las manos en puños. Todos los Cullen podían pudrirse en el infierno. Ya había dejado que uno me arruinara la vida no dejaría a los demás interferir en ella.

Me encerré en el salón de mi siguiente clase, no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie. Una de las ventajas de que te destruyan es lo que queda de ti después.

Indiferencia.

Total y completa indiferencia hacia todo y todos, eso viene cuando tratas de hacer lo correcto todo el tiempo. Es más sencillo lidiar con la indiferencia que con el dolor. Dejas de interesarte si las personas viven o mueren, si te quieren o no, si están ahí para ti o te dejan atrás.

Dentro de ti solo queda un gran hoyo negro que succiona todas tus emociones, buenas y malas. Y no lo puedes negar ni ignorar solo vivir con ello.

Prefiero hacer eso que llorar por los rincones y ser alguien que no puede aceptar lo que quiere, que huye de todo y tiene miedo de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Y todas las cosas que dejas atrás dejan de importarte y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Ya no hay lágrimas, sollozos, temblores incontrolables, como si finalmente fueras dueño de ti mismo y solo te queda el valor para mandar todo a la mierda.

Para empezar la revolución de ti misma, negándote a regresar atrás. Y te sientas tan apartada y a la vez tan dentro, tan cerca pero tan lejos, te ahoga y te deja respirar a la vez.

Perdiendo la cordura y distorsionando la verdad, los buenos recuerdos desaparecen dejando solo los malos. Que son como la leña para el fuego. Finalmente vez la luz y te das cuenta que realmente no le interesas a nadie y solo fingen.

Y es tan liberador.

Pas el resto del día completamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba, no me tope con los Cullen ni Hale de nuevo, por lo menos hasta la salida.

-¿Por qué no quisiste escuchar a Emmett? – cuestiono Jasper apenas me vio recargada contra el auto. Lo mire y me di la vuelta para subir sin contestar. Escuche como bufo y subió al auto. –Te aseguro que hay una explicación para lo que paso solo dale la oportunidad.

Fruncí el ceño cansada, ¿no se suponía que debía estar de mi lado?

-¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Emmett Cullen?

-Está en algunas de mis clases, nos hicimos amigos. Ahora contesta mi pregunta. – Gire mi vista a la ventana esperando que llegáramos a casa, suspiro cansado pero no dijo nada más.

Puse atención en cosas que había ignorado antes, como el cielo completamente gris debido a la nubes, el roció de los arboles en el bosque por las lluvias nocturnas que velaban mi sueño, el aire frio que al inhalar demasiado lastimaba tus pulmones. Había cierto matiz misterioso y taciturno en Forks que era genial.

Mire a mi acompañante atentamente, note como me miro de reojo y empezó a mover las piernas nervioso, sus manos apretaron el volante con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

Jasper era atractivo. Uno de esos chicos por los que todas se mueren, tierno, caballeroso, amable, educado, confiable, blah, blah, blah. Su cabello largo y rubio caía sobre su frente alborotado casi hasta la altura de los ojos, su nariz recta, los labios rojos podía notar como el labio superior era más grande que el inferior, ojos grises justo como el cielo sobre nosotros apagado, oscuro, con distintos matices, era como si el cielo estuviera en su mirada. Y tenía que reconocerlo, tenía un muy buen cuerpo, lo suficientemente fuerte sin llegar a exagerar. Prototipo perfecto.

Era una lástima que estuviera traumatizado con su novia muerta. Bueno, eso y si problema con el alcohol.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? – dijo Jasper molesto después de un momento. -¿En qué piensas?

-En que es una lástima que estés traumado con tu novia muerta, es decir, podrías tener a quien quieras pero no, quieres a la muerta. Gran elección. – solté de la nada. Su cara no tuvo precio, incredulidad, sorpresa, enojo y dolor. Paso de un sentimiento a otro en un segundo, debería ser un don poder hacer algo así.

Guardo silencio sin contestar a mi provocación, rodé los ojos girándome de nuevo a la ventana, no era divertido si él no jugaba. Decidí intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Te contestó?- cuestione. Frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Quien?

-Alice, ya sabes cuando llegue a la casa tú estabas con el teléfono en la mano, ¿volviste a marcar a su celular esperando que contestara? – se quedo callado girando su vista al frente y con la cara crispada en un sentimiento que no me importo. -¿Estabas recordando viejos tiempos?

-Basta, Bella. No hablaremos de eso hasta que contestes mis preguntas.

-Buena salida, Jazz. Evade mis cuestionamientos para que la culpa no te coma vivo, interesante. Creí que eras de los valientes que enfrentaban todo pero realmente esa imagen de ti ahora está por los suelos. Pero no es una negociación, contéstame.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Mórbida curiosidad, dicen que el día después de la borrachera no recuerdas nada. Pero tú recuerdas todo, ¿no es así? Todos los recuerdos están en tu mente persiguiéndote por más que tratas de escapar, ¿cierto, Jazz? – estaciono el auto bruscamente y sin apagarlo salió entrando en la casa con un portazo. Se veía realmente afectado.

Solté una carcajada que provoco la risa que había estado ocultando, era divertido verlo perturbado y a punto de explotar. Apague el auto y salí tranquilamente disfrutando del aire helado en mi cara. Me estremecí de frio pero no entre a la casa me recosté sobre el capo del auto mirando hacia el cielo un poco más oscuro ya.

Dándome cuenta de lo patética que había sido tirando todo a la borda por mi mejor amiga, ella murió, pero la gente muere a diario. Así como las promesas se rompen, los novios engañan, los cuentos acaban, las personas lastiman, es el ciclo de la vida.

Todo tiene que acabar.

Y pensando en ella no siento más dolor, ni pensar en ella o en Jasper… o en Edward. No me producen nada, era increíble cómo podía pensar en ellos sin derrumbarme, como se habían llevado todo y podía respirar el aire libremente.

Extendí mis brazos cerrando los ojos, escuchando el silbido del aire, sintiéndolo en cada parte de mi piel y llenando mis pulmones de aire hasta que ardían.

Los siguientes días fueron tan aburridos como el primero, no podía creer como estando tan metida en mi patética miseria que no había notado el poco sentido de la vida que tenia.

Edward no apareció tampoco los siguientes días.

Por un momento considere que estaba escondiéndose de mí, algo muy cobarde de su parte, pero tampoco apareció Emmett ni Rosalie. Y no me importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle a Jasper.

Al quinto día de escuela decidí que tenía que hacer algo para divertirme. La respuesta llego sola.

Jacob Black me guiño un ojo desde la esquina de la cafetería, le sonreí de vuelta descolocándolo por completo, reí bajito y me dirigí mis clases. Se volvió rutina, un guiño, una sonrisa, un asentimiento. Hasta que por fin encontró el valor suficiente para acercarse.

Estaba guardando cosas en mi casillero cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura, cerrando el casillero me di la vuelta. Tenía una linda sonrisa, lo admitía.

-¿Cuándo me dejaras darte un paseo en mi moto? – su voz ronca y seductora me hizo sonreír. Fingí considerarlo.

-¿Qué tal ahora? - conteste, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su sonrisa se borro.

-Pero hay escuela…

-Oh vamos, no seas cobarde. Nadie nunca murió por faltar un día a la escuela – dije mientras me deshacía de su abrazo y caminaba a la salida.

1…2…3.

-Espera – escuche – Vámonos. – Bingo, era sencillo de manipular.

Descubrí que Jacob Black, no era un idiota presumido como su imagen lo decía, cierto no era muy brillante pero podía tener una plática entretenida con él.

Pero también descubrí que besaba realmente bien. Sus labios se movían ansiosos contra los míos mientras me recargaba contra su motocicleta, jale su cabello fuertemente acercándolo más a mí, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y comenzamos una batalla sin ganadores.

Mi celular vibro y empuje a Jacob por el pecho para poder contestar.

_Jasper_, rezaba en la pantalla. Maldije en voz baja, mientras contestaba y al mismo tiempo intentaba alejar a Black de mi cuello.

_-¿Bella, donde demonios estas?_ – sonó la voz enojada del rubio.

-Obviamente no en la escuela – dije, empujando una última vez a Jacob y alejándolo, lo escuche bufar pero lo ignore.

-_Dime donde estas para ir por ti_ – ordeno. Fruncí el ceño, me negaba a que el me mandara.

-Jodete, Hale. – y colgué. Me gire hacia Jacob quien estaba cruzado de brazos sobre la moto.- Me voy – dije tomando mi mochila del suelo y colgándomela en el hombro.

-¿Así nada mas? – rodé los ojos, no tenia porque darle explicaciones a nadie.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Gracias Black por el aventón, los besos y los manoseos pero ya me aburriste y me voy – escupí con sarcasmo. Le di una falsa sonrisa dulce y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a donde debería ir.

Tal vez me perdiera en el bosque y jamás podría regresar. Eso sería agradable.

Camine por mucho tiempo entre los árboles, después de un rato empecé a reconocer el paisaje.

La cascada, los arboles, las flores, las nubes habían tapado el poco sol que había salido y se podían apreciar las pocas estrellas que había.

_Estaba rodeado de bosque y parecía ser el único lugar donde se podían apreciar realmente las estrellas. Estaba un poco más iluminado gracias a eso y se podía apreciar los grandes árboles. _

_Inconscientemente me acerque más al centro del lugar, impresionada y aturdida por la belleza del agua cayendo. _

_-Eres la primera persona que traigo aquí. -Me gire hacia su voz, tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sonreía tímidamente. _

El recuerdo vino a mí como un flash dejándome aturdida. El prado de Edward.

Pero no se veía igual, las flores estaban marchitas, el césped amarillento y aplastado, el agua de la cascada no daba la misma sensación de tranquilidad que sentí cuando vine por primera vez, incluso el aire se sentía pesado. Era como si hubiera muerto. Todo lo que había ya no estaba mas y eso me dejo una extraña sensación de intranquilidad.

No podía permitirme eso, corrí alejándome de ahí tan rápido como mis piernas me permitían, mis pulmones ardían por el aire helado pero no me detuve.

_-¿Qué va mal, Edward? -Suspiro y beso el tope de mi cabeza. _

_-Te necesitaba, no, te necesito. - Mi corazón dio un brinco ante eso - También se que quieres respuestas y estoy dispuesto a dártelas. _

Me asalto otro recuerdo, corrí aun mas sintiendo como mis piernas protestaban ante el esfuerzo.

_-Quiero hacerlo. Te quiero, Bella. Y estoy asustado, pero eso no importa mientras este a tu lado. Puedo soportarlo si estas junto a mí. - Sus ojos brillaban con una sinceridad que hacía temblar hasta la última de mis terminaciones. - Así que responder tus dudas no supone un gran reto para mí. Necesitas saber todo de mi. Y después podrás tomar la decisión de quedarte… o alejarte de mí. _

_No importaba que me dijera, jamás podría alejarme de él. Era parte de mí. _

Corría como si eso alejara los recuerdos de mí, esperando que al alejarme del prado donde le di mi confianza, mi mente regresara a su aturdimiento donde nada importaba.

_-Después vino Jessica, paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo saliera con alguien. Jessica fue amable y paciente conmigo, le conté todo lo que paso y me escucho. Comenzamos a salir antes de que realmente me diera cuenta. Pero me agradaba su compañía así que no la detuve. Cuando creí que todo empezaba a mejorar y que tenia a alguien a mi lado, ella me dejo. Dijo que no estaba lista para una relación en ese momento. Me dolió, lo admito. Tal vez no tanto como Tania pero sin duda dolió, lo acepte porque era lo único que podía hacer, creí que si le daba tiempo ella recapacitaría y volvería. O eso pensaba hasta que dos días después la vi aparecer de la mano de Jacob Black quien me sonreía burlonamente. Eso fue más de lo que podía soportar_. -

Yo acababa de estar con Black. Justo como Jessica…o Tania. ¡Basta! ¡El me traiciono!

Llegue a mi casa aturdida y estrelle la puerta, Jasper salió corriendo de la cocina luciendo totalmente desaliñado. Un último recuerdo se apodero de mi mente.

_- ¿Sientes eso? Es real. _

_- Oh, nena. No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero – dijo abrazándome, sus brazos alrededor de mi, su corazón latiendo contra mi oído, su respiración suave y pausada, su aroma era abrumador. Este era mi lugar. Entre sus brazos. _

-¡Es suficiente! – grite cubriendo con mis manos mis oídos, Jasper abrió los ojos como platos acercándose a mí pero lo empuje lejos. -¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques!

-Cálmate, Bella. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo acercándose de nuevo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta pero no deje salir los sollozos.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú me destruiste! Tu maldito hipócrita, ¿estás feliz ahora? No queda nada de mí. ¡Ya no queda nada! Aléjate de mí. ¡Que se detenga, que se detenga! – en mi cabeza aun podía escuchar su voz diciéndome una sarta de mentiras creíbles. Hermosas mentiras que me hicieron confiar y que terminaron conmigo.

-¡Contrólate! –grito Jasper, tomándome por los hombros. Mi labio inferior tembló y mis ojos se cristalizaron.

_-¡Suéltame! Déjame ir, Cullen. –Grite desesperada, me faltaba el aire y mi vista se estaba nublando. _

_-No, no hasta que te tranquilices – Su voz sonó dura. -¡Contrólate! –grito y me detuve de inmediato, la razón se empezó abrir camino en mi mente. _

-Se razonable, toma conciencia de lo que estás haciendo.

-¡No! ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser racional y tu no? ¿Por qué? Tu menos que nadie puede pedirme eso. Tú estás jodidamente turbado con tu estúpida novia muerta, tú ahogas todas tus penas en alcohol y nadie te dice nada. ¡Tú jamás vas a superar que Alice haya muerto!

**¡Hola!  
Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y dudas que tengan. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, nenas. **

**Misery. **


End file.
